Jigoku no Shoujo
by yuukochan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é uma colegal exemplar, linda, timida, bondosa e sorridente que ama e admira seu querido primo... A quem ela quer enganar? [NejiHina] [FICHAS FECHADAS Ç.Ç]
1. Garota from hell

**Jigoku no Shoujo...**

_Manual de instruções:_

_- Fic Neji vs. Hina_

_- depois da minha outra fic eu peguei mania de fics de fichas o.õ Detalhe sobre as fichas no final do capitulo..._

_- Esta fic conta com as participações especiais e voluntárias (?) das minhas queridas OCC n.n, foi inspirada em Karekano, com o titulo do anime de Jigoku no Shoujo Futakamori e com os personagens de Naruto XD_

_- Olá pessoas n.n, está é mais uma fic autentica da senhora Yuuko, feita sem fins comerciais (?). É minha primeira NejixHina então... Tenham pena de mim viu .-.? Estilo colegial ;D com cenas bem provocantes e situações nonsense..._

_- Enjoy! ;D_

**Disclaimer:**Acho que todo mundo sabe que eu não sou a dona nem de "Karekano" e nem de "Jigoku no Shoujo Futakamori" e não u.ú, Naruto não me pertence, mas se o Kishimoto-san quiser entrar na porrada pelo Itachi é agora o.ó9

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Garotas 1 e 2:** Hinata-saaaan!

**Hinata:** H-hai?

**Garota 1:** nós tínhamos um trabalho de química para fazer .-.

**Garota 2:** mas uma garota do nosso grupo ficou doente e a pesquisa atrasou, não vai dar tempo de entregar no prazo .-.

**Hinata:** hm... Então vamos falar com o professor para ele remarcar o prazo n////n

**Garotas 1 e 2:** HAI!

**Garota 3:** Hinata-san!

**Hinata:**_- sentada na mesa –_ sim n///n?

**Garota 3:** muito obrigada por ter me emprestado seu caderno de biologia n.n, está tudo tão bonito e bem organizado que eu nem precisei do professor para entender a matéria n.n

**Hinata:** que nada n.n e você já melhorou da gripe?

**Garota 3:** já n.n muito obrigada Hinata-san!

**Garoto:** Hinata-saaan!

**Hinata:** hai?

**Garoto:** eu não estou entendendo muito bem essa matéria de matemática...

**Hinata:** ok n.n, onde você está com duvida?

**Garoto:** Obrigado Hinata-san n.n

**Cap. 01**

"**Garota from hell..."**

_**- Konoha Gakuen (nome ridículo ¬¬) -**_

Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, estudo na escola Konoha Gakuen (nome ridículo ¬¬), estou no segundo ano e tenho 16 anos...

**Garota 1:** Hinata-sama você é tão gentil n.n, é bonita e ainda por cima super-inteligente n.n

**Garotas:** U-hum!

**Garotas 2:** e além de inteligente, você é a representante de turma mais nova no grêmio n.n, todos os veteranos te admiram n.n

**Garotas:** U-hum!

**Garota 3:** e além de tudo é um doce de pessoa n.n

**Garotas:** U-hum!

**Hinata:** Que nada n////n

Atualmente, eu sou o membro mais jovem de relevância do grêmio escolar n.n, estou na lista dos cinco melhores de toda a escola, contando com o primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano, e sou uma das primeiras da classe... Eu seria a primeira e única...

**Garotas:** NEJI-KUUUUUN!

Se não fosse por ele ¬¬

Hyuuga Neji, 16 anos, mesma turma que eu ¬¬ meu primo...

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, depois das aulas, quarto da Hinata... – **_

**Hanabi:** NEE-SAAAAAAN!!

**Hinata:**_- se vira com a cara verde –_ hum?

**Hanabi:**_- recua –_ Ungh! Meu Deus nee-san, que é essa coisa verde na sua cara?!

**Hinata:** ah? Isso? É uma mascara facial que eu peguei na mamãe n.n

**Hanabi:** é essa coisa que ela usa para as rugas?

**Hinata:** é sim o.o

**Hanabi:** e para os pés-de-galinha?

**Hinata:** também

**Hanabi:** e para as marcas da idade?!

**Hinata:** que é que você venho me falar mesmo?

**Hanabi:** agora eu esqueci com essa coisa horrível na sua cara...

**Hinata:** isso aqui deixa a pele lisinha...

**Hanabi:** tá querendo pegar alguém é?

**Hinata:** se você já terminou saia do quarto quero estudar...

**Hanabi:** nee-san, isso que você está vestindo, não é aquele pijama imundo que você ganhou já tem um tempão?

**Hinata:** ¬¬

**Hanabi:** nee-san, esse lenço na sua cabeça não é um nojento que mamãe te deu quando você tinha quatro anos?

**Hinata:** ¬¬

**Hanabi:** nee-san...

**Hinata:** que é que você quer?!

**Hanabi:** por que é que você é tão relaxada em casa?

A pergunta da minha querida irmã é plenamente plausível.

Durante a escola eu mantenho uma aparência impecável n.n, cabelo perfeito, pele lisinha, perfume, rosto agradável e um sorriso doce n.n

Mas quando eu chegou em casa, eu tiro tudo isso, visto meu pijama de infância (que a propósito parece um pano de chão) e coloco todas as roupas velhas com as quais me sinto confortável... Em suma, eu passo de estudante impecável para uma folgada relaxada em casa.

Qual das duas aparências é a minha verdadeira? A segunda sem sombra de duvida, mas eu não me importo de incorporar a primeira, ou do trabalho que isso dá.

Na verdade o que dá muito trabalho é ficar sorrindo e me fazendo de gentil na escola, isso é o que realmente irrita quando eu tenho que incorporar minha primeira imagem...

Sim, eu também tenho personalidades diferentes n.n

Na escola, ou para o publico, eu sou uma menina gentil, bondosa, tímida, a verdadeira doçura incorporada.

Mas por dentro, eu sou uma garota ambiciosa, maldosa, vaidosa, calculista, maligna, grossa e principalmente sarcástica.

Sim, eu também tenho duas personalidades, a segunda com certeza é a minha verdadeira, mas eu também gosto da primeira.

Ela é irritantemente trabalhosa, mas anos de prática tornaram-na fácil de se interpretar, eu já fiquei tão boa nisso que sei até corar quando for preciso. Antigamente eu gaguejava, mas isso já é irritante demais.

Por que eu faço isso? Ora, simples, por que eu talento intelectual como o meu não pode ser desperdiçado, Deus me colocou no mundo para ser admirada. Eu quero ser a primeira, eu quero que todos me admirem e me respeitem, eu quero ter tratamento especial, quero ter todos os olhos e os elogios voltados para mim e quero ser perfeita...

Isso tudo por que... Eu sou a Rainha da Perfeição!

**Hanabi:** você está falando com você mesma de novo nee-san?! ¬¬

Essa é Hanabi minha irmã, ela até que é bonitinha e tem um rostinho de anjo, não tanto quanto eu obviamente, mas não se engane, o tanto que essa energúmena tem de fofa, ela tem de sarcasmo e ironia. Em resumo e em vocabulário popular, ela é uma putx de uma sacana...

**Hinata:** e você lê mentes agora?

**Hanabi:** não, é que sempre que você fica olhando para o nada, sorrindo com essa cara de doida e com estrelinhas brilhando perto dos seus olhos é por que você fica contando vantagem consigo mesma...

Maldita pequena leitora de mentes ¬¬

**Hinata:** já terminou?

**Hanabi:** tá de mau-humor?

**Hinata:** não... – só quero matar certo _homo sapiens_

**Hanabi:** que foi que Neji-nii-san fez dessa vez?

Maldita pequena leitora de mentes...

**Hinata:** não sei do que você está falando... – até mesmo por que, quando você quer matar alguém, não é vantagem nenhuma que a priminha sacana dele fique sabendo...

**Hanabi:** você é muito from hell nee-san, voce odeia seu proprio primo só por que ele é bom nas notas, nos esportes, é bonito, simpático, tem um sorriso lindo, um olhar penetrante, uma personalidade charmosa...

Que merdx, no meu acesso de raiva quebrei minha lapiseira...

**Hinata:** não me importa que ele seja tudo isso Hana-chan ¬¬, eu só me importo que ele seja tudo isso perto de mim!

**Hanabi:** deixa-me adivinhar -.-, você está com raiva dele por que estava andando pelos corredores com todas as garotas da classe te elogiando e de repente elas te largam no vácuo para irem babar nele...

Como é que ela sabe disso?!

**Hanabi:** isso é obvio -.-

Saia da minha cabeça sua pequena sacana!

**Hanabi:** você é tão from Hell nee-san, que quando não tá estudando ou treinando seus sorrisos pra que tudo isso?

**Hinata:** algumas pessoas não conseguem ser medíocres Hana-chan...

**Hanabi:** o que é que você está insinuando?!

**Hinata:** nada u.ú – apenas que eu sou perfeita e você não...

**Hanabi:** pode se gabar a vontade, mas não é você que é chamada de "Gênio Hyuuga" ... – agora o pau vai comer ¬¬

**Hinata:**_- ameaçando com lapiseiras –_ COMO VOCÊ OUSA?! SUA...

**Hanabi:** PAIIIIEEEEEEE A HINATA FICOU LOUCA!

**Hiashi:**_- entrando do nada –_ Vocês duas vistam-se como gente -.-, seu primo está vindo aí...

**Hinata:** O.O

**Hanabi:** ele vai visitar a gente junto com o titio?

**Hiashi:** não -.- o tio de voces vai viajar pro exterior, e ele vai vir morar aqui enquanto isso...

O QUE?!

Ah meu Deus... Acho que vou vomitar meus pulmões agora...

_Continua XD_

_Capitulo curtinho só para iniciar \o\_

_XDD Eu sei que a Hinata está suuuper diferente do que ela realmente é XD, mas eu não resisti... _

_Essa idéia eu tive em um dia feliz de cursinho, em plena aula de física me veio a mente "UMA NEJIHINA BASEADA EM KAREKANO O.O" eu não resisti, tive que postar, se ninguém gostar bem... Delet na fic o.ó (ou seja, no reviews, no continuation XD)_

_Enfim, quanto às fichas, quem quiser pode mandar a vontade, quantas fichas quiser, com nome, personalidade, idade, características físicas e par romântico, pode escolher pegar qualquer um, menos é claro XD o Neji e a Hinata... Fora isso viagem à vontade n.n/... Agora entendam que eu vou fazer a farra com os personagens -.- se você se sente incomodado com seu personagem sendo seguido pela policia... Vendendo drogas... Ou sendo exposto a situações nonsense não envie a ficha XD_

_Enviem Reviews e façam uma garotinha feliz n.n_

_No reviews no continuation o.óv_

_Com amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (e meu assistente de redação Ponky! XD)_


	2. Garoto perfeição

**Disclaimer:** todo mundo sabe que eu não sou a dona nem de "Karekano" e nem de "Jigoku no Shoujo Futakamori" e não u.ú, Naruto não me pertence, mas para a alegria do Kishimoto-san, eu não vou mais chamar ele pra porrada pelo Itachi u.ú, agora é pelo Sai o.ó9

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 02**

"**Garoto Perfeição..."**

Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji...

Tenho 16 anos, segundo ano, estudante do Konoha Gakuen (nome ridículo)...

Eu sou considerado um dos melhores alunos da escola. Minhas notas estão na lista dos cinco melhores, não só do segundo ano, como de toda a escola, e obviamente eu sou um dos primeiros da classe. Também sou um dos poucos membros mais jovens ocupando cargos de responsabilidades no grêmio estudantil.

Além disso, eu tenho o orgulho de ser o grande trunfo do clube de artes marciais sem armas e também é um dos melhores da escola, competindo inclusive com garotos mais velhos que eu, fui eu (modéstia a parte) quem levou a equipe ao topo do torneio inter-colegial, e eu quem venci o torneio masculino individual dois anos seguidos...

Além do mais, eu não sou apenas talentoso, mas também carismático, você pode perguntar para quem quiser que a pessoa vai me descrever como um menino inteligente, prestativo, extremamente talentoso e com um grande futuro pela frente. Meus amigos o admiram e as garotas me adoram ao ponto de se ter fãs clubes femininos em minha homenagem por aí...

Se quer saber, eu tenho praticamente o segundo ano inteirinho na palma da minha mão...

Tirando claro... _Ela..._

_**- Konoha Gakuen, 4**__**º Aula – Literatura – **_

**Kurenai:** hm… Vamos ver quem pode responder essa… Hinata-chan…

**Hinata:** Hai! Na quarta estrofe o autor se utiliza de um recurso de versificação chamado...

_Ela_, seria Hyuuga Hinata, minha querida prima...

E além de minha prima ela é meu amor platônico todos os dias, já tem um ano...

Acho que tudo começou no dia em que nós nos encontramos na cerimônia de inicio de ano...

_**- Flash Back do Neji –**_

_**- Cerimônia de inicio de ano (há um ano atrás) –**_

**Lee:** eu sabia que todos nós iríamos entrar na mesma escola para nos mantermos unidos ºOº

**Sasuke:** vai nessa ¬¬, eu to odiando entrar nessa joça...

**Naruto:** fique sabendo que eu também estou odiando ficar na mesma escola com você Sasuke o.ó9

**Sasuke:** eu não tava falando de você sua mula ¬¬ eu tava falando da desgraça do meu... AH MEU DEUS! _– sai correndo –_

**Itachi:** Tem um calouro fugindo ali n/.\n _– aponta pro Sasuke – _

**Veteranos:** DEPILEM O CALOURO O.Ó _– vão atrás com baldes de cera quente nas mãos –_

**Naruto:** é engraçado como os veteranos só vão atrás do Sasuke o.õ

**Neji:** graças a Deus eu não sou parente daquele sociopata ¬¬

**Lee:** falando em parente Neji, você tem uma prima que entrou aqui também não foi?

**Neji:** foi, mas eu acho muito difícil encontrar ela afinal de contas tem uns duzentos alunos aqui e já tem muito tempo que eu não a vejo...

**Hinata:** Neji-nii-san? O.O

**Neji:** H-Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:**_"Meeeeerdx, o que esse bostinha tá fazendo aqui?!" _Neji-nii-san n.n, então você também entrou para essa escola?

**Neji:** pois é n.n, Hinata-sama faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo... Você está tão diferente... _"Que pernas O.O, ainda bem que esse colégio tem saia curta..."_

**Hinata:**_- pestanejando com um olho –_ pois é n.n... Ah ouvi minha amiga me chamando, a gente se encontra Neji-nii-san _– mentindo –_ estou muito feliz que você tenha entrado nessa escola n.n _– sai correndo –_

**Neji:** Hinata-sama ºOº ela ficou feliz em me ver...

**Sasuke:** Neji você tá parecendo uma moça ¬¬

**Neji:** ITACHIIII! SEU IRMAO TÁ AQUI!

**Sasuke:** VIADO! _– correndo pra dentro dos arbustos – _

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Neji – **_

E daí se essa é uma forma idiota de se apaixonar?! O coração é meu e eu me apaixono por uma lata de lixo se eu quiser ¬¬

O fato é que a Hinata-sama tem feito eu me apaixonar cada vez mais por ela ao longo de todo esse tempo. Ela além de ser bonita, é gentil, meiga, doce, altruísta, inteligente, carinhosa, bondosa e só pensa no bem das pessoas. Volta e meia eu vejo ela sorrindo e gentilmente conversando com garotas no corredor tirando suas duvidas e etc... Só que eu quase nunca consigo falar com ela por que esse monte de garotas vem tudo pra cima de mim... Me impedindo de chegar perto dela...

Tem vezes que essas garotas me irritam, da vontade de sair batendo em todas elas...

Bom, como eu sempre estou ocupado na escola, e quando eu não estou esse tipo de coisa acontece, a única forma de eu chamar a atenção dela é me destacando em tudo que eu faço... Me saindo MUITO bem nos estudos, vencendo todas as competições, levando o colégio a vitória... Tudo isso eu faço para que ela sorria pra mim, se impressione e me de parabéns (e mais tarde outras coisas), mas ela nem parece notar por que está sempre estudando e ajudando os outros TT.TT

Tá bom, agora eu estou parecendo uma moça...

Mas enfim...

**Kurenai:** Neji-kun, você parece estar disperso, explique o que a Hinata-chan acabou de falar...

Como essa maldita ousa interromper meu pensamento comigo mesmo?!

**Neji:** O que a Hinata-sama falou foi sobre o _engajament_...

_- Narração da Hinata – _

Ok ¬¬ estou de mau-humor...

Mau-humor a mãe, eu estou com um humor assassino isso sim...

Por que eu estou com um humor assassino?!

Esse maldito "Gênio Hyuuga" me atrapalha até quando não tá prestando atenção na aula... Que ódio... Agora que a energúmena da professora interrompeu minha brilhante explicação, pra mandar ele explicar quem vai ganhar o crédito vai ser ele e não eu... Inferno...

Droga, no meu acesso compulsivo de raiva quebrei outra lapiseira... Já é a terceira de hoje...

**Menina:** Hinata-chan -.-, o seu acesso compulsivo foi tão bravo dessa vez que eu acordei com você quebrando a lapiseira ¬¬

**Hinata:** cala essa boca Yuki ¬¬

**Yuki:** sabe você deveria fazer terapia pra controlar esse seu temperamento _– debruçando-se sobre a cadeira –_

Essa ameba com que eu acabei de falar foi a Hymura Yuki ¬¬. Essa garota na frente dos outros parece ser carinhosa, gentil, bondosa mas na verdade ela é o demônio ¬¬ O tempo que ela não passa dormindo em sala, ela passa ou, na sala da diretora ou, infernizando alguém. A Yuki até que é bem inteligente, mas como ela é uma vagal sem nenhuma noção, eu sou muito mais bem vista que ela n.n

De aparência ela não é feia ¬¬ tem os olhos não tão exóticos e brilhantes como os meus, mas eles são bonitos, e são cor de mel, o cabelo dela é bem ruivo e batem até um pouco abaixo do ombro. O corpo dela também é bem feito, boas curvas, boas formas, mas sequer chega aos meus pés u.u

Não eu não sou modesta...

A Yuki é uma das poucas meninas que sabem do meu ódio mortal pelo Neji, até mesmo por que eu sou uma das poucas que sabe da entidade diabólica no corpo dela, mas enfim...

Que merdx, agora ela dormiu... Com quem eu vou partilhar meu ódio pelo Neji agora?!

**Kurenai:** muito bem Neji-kun n.n, é bom ter um aluno tão exemplar na classe n.n

**Turma:** Oooooh! ºOº

Professora cega, ela realmente dá aula na nessa classe!?

Ungh! Ele tá olhando pra mim! Ok! Finja que esta concentrada anotando tudo o que ele falou!

**Hinata:**_- fingindo que está escrevendo no caderno –_

**Neji:**_"Hinata-sama está anotando o que eu falei n.n"_

**Sasuke:** Neji você parece uma moça quando olha pra Hinata ¬¬

**Neji:** e você parece uma quando chega perto do seu irmão ¬¬

Uuuuuunh! Como eu odeio quando a professora o usa como exemplo O.Ó da vontade de arrancar o pâncreas do primeiro que aparece...

Mas se ele pensa que vai ficar assim ele está muito enganado! Eu sou a única Hyuuga perfeita aqui o.ó. E vou provar isso pra ele quando as malditas provas chegarem! Mhuahuahuahua!!

Primeiro eu ficarei na primeira colocação dos exames do segundo ano! E depois minha nota vai subir tanto que eu vou ser a primeira da escola HAHAHAHAH! E todos irão rir dele, e ele vai ficar tão desolado por não ser o primeiro, que irá vagar sem rumo pela periferia da cidade, até achar uma gangue de rua nos becos e tomar um monte de porrada!! Hahahahha e eu como uma prima, irei chegar, consolá-lo, dizer "tudo bem Neji-nii-san, vamos estudar mais da próxima vez ok?" e aí ele irá concordar comigo e me idolatrar para sempre!! HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHA!!

**Yuki:** ae sua doida -.-, o sinal já tocou vamos comer...

**Hinata:**_- imaginando o Neji tomando porrada –_ aaaaah ºOº

**Yuki:** você está tendo pensamentos homicidas com o Neji de novo?

**Hinata:** vá estragar a felicidade de outra pessoa ¬¬ tenho que estudar pra minha nota ficar em primeiro lugar na classificação de toda a escola ºOº

**Yuki:** desista -.-

**Hinata:** você duvida que eu passe do Neji?! – se a resposta dela for "sim" eu a jogo pela janela...

**Yuki:** do Neji até que você passa -.-, mas você esqueceu do resto do povo -.-

**Hinata:** humph, fora o Neji eu só preciso superar mais três pessoas u.ú

**Yuki:** é mas você esqueceu que entre essas três pessoas, está a...

**Garota:** com licença, Hinata-san? A diretoria pediu para que o grêmio se reunisse hoje depois da aula...

**Hinata:** tudo bem, Shizuro-chan...

**Shizuro:** ok, então com licença... _- sai da sala –_

**Yuki:** você esqueceu que entre os dez está a Shizuro _– risadinha maligna –_

Mizuki Shizuro, 16 anos, segundo ano, turma "C". Essa garota não só faz parte do grêmio, como também é PRESIDENTE dele, ela sempre sai em primeiro lugar nas notas de todo o colégio. A Shizuro faz parte do clube de lutas armadas, e obviamente ela é a melhor do clube ¬¬, e já ganhou um monte de competições para a escola.

Sim, eu a odeio. E com todas as minhas forças. Ela é como se fosse uma versão feminina do Neji. Notas impecáveis, boa nos esportes, boa na cozinha, boa líder, boa amiga... Essa menina é minha inimiga mortal! Todo mundo a admira, os professores adoram ela, os garotos amam ela, e as meninas até mudam o visual para ficarem igual a ela...

Pra piorar a situação, ela é tão bonita que dá vontade até de morder ¬¬ o cabelo dela é preto num tom arroxeado, lisinho, macio e sedoso, os olhos dela são bem verdes, o rosto dela é lindo, a pele é branquinha e ela é muito bem abençoada de corpo ¬¬ Maldita...

**Yuki:** será que você não consegue passar dois minutos sem odiar alguém?

**Hinata:** você parece minha irmã ¬¬

**Yuki:** aceite que tem gente melhor que você Hyuuga -.- - ok, agora eu jogo ela pela janela...

**Yuki:** SOCORRO A HYUUGA FICOU LOUCA!

_**- Longe dali, nos corredores –**_

_- Narração do Neji -_

Uma coisa que me irrita bastante é essa mania de meus amigos se meterem na minha vida ¬¬

Isso pode parecer preocupação, mas vai por mim, não é nada agradável ter um bando de macho preocupado com você...

**Sasuke:** Neji, acho que você deveria arrumar uma namorada...

**Garotos:** U-hum!

**Sasuke:** vai que desse jeito você esquece essa historia de amor platônico pela Hinata e vive um pouco a sua vida...

**Garotos:** U-hum!

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** o Sasuke-gay tá certo Neji -.-, você vai acabar morrendo de desgosto se continuar estudando e treinando como um jumento só para impressionar a Hinata-chan...

**Garotos:** U-hum!

**Lee:** isso é verdade o.ó, voce está tão ocupado treinando e estudando que esquece completamente de desfrutar de sua juventude o.ó

**Garotos:** U-hum!

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Sai:** ...

**Neji:** e você?! Não vai falar nada?! _– pro Sai -_

**Sai:** você é um trouxa -.- - essa frase pode parecer inofensiva para os olhos dos telespectadores, mas vinda da boca do Sai você pode ter certeza que esse trouxa venho no sentido de "você é um broxa" ou "você é uma mulherzinha" ou até mesmo "você é um mãe na zona"...

**Lee:** HYUUGA NEJI! VOCÊ VAI ACABAR MATANDO O SAI!

**Voz:** caham... Eu odeio interromper...

**Meninos:**_- se viram com medo –_ O.O

**Shizuro:** vocês estão bloqueando o corredor...

A Shizuro é uma garota da mesma sala do Sai. Ela é a reencarnação da perfeição, notas perfeitas, status perfeito, popularidade perfeita, e pra completar ela é tão bonita e fofa que parece uma boneca... Mas apesar de ela ser uma garota muito séria, alguma coisa me diz para ter muito medo dela...

**Meninos:**_- abrindo o caminho - _

**Shizuro:** ah sim... Neji-kun, hoje tem reunião do grêmio... Mas eu vou ter que ficar cuidando de uma papelada na sala de arquivos n.n... Você pode ir no meu lugar? – Aí tem coisa...

**Neji:** claro n.n

**Shizuro:** obrigada n.n _– sai –_

**Lee:** Neji você não tinha treino hoje?

**Neji:** eu tenho n.n, mas eu não posso recusar um pedido da Shizuro-chan...

**Sasuke:** e depois a "Hinata-sama" vai estar lá também ¬¬

**Lee:** isso está se tornando uma obsessão o.õ

**Naruto:** o Neji está cada vez mais obcecado pela Hinata-chan o.õ

**Sasuke:** será que ele a persegue fora da escola?

**Naruto:** será que ele vira a lata de lixo dela?

**Sai:** que nada ¬¬ ele se _– censurado –_ com a roupa que rouba do varal dela... – esse moleque quer uma porrada...

**Sasuke:** Neji safadinho... – okay, acalme-se não se deve matar os próprios amigos... Conte até dez é finja que nada aconteceu...

1...2...3...4...5...6... Ah que se dane! Morram na porrada desgraçados!

**Meninos:** SOCORRO ESTAMOS SENDO AGREDIDOS!

**Voz no auto-falante:** "Hyuuga Neji, por favor comparecer a secretaria..."

**Naruto:** essa foi rápida o.õ

**Neji:** ¬¬ _- sai bufando e pisando fundo –_

Agora pronto ¬¬ Deve ser algum professor querendo que eu faça alguma coisa que ele deveria fazer. Nessa escola o povo acha que ser um extremamente exemplar e modesto como eu é desculpa para saírem me explorando sem ganhar nada em troca ¬¬

Estou sentindo que vou ficar de muito mau-humor...

_**- Konoha Gakuen, depois da aula –**_

_**- Sala de arquivos –**_

_- Narração por mim n.n –_

Depois que o sinal para ir embora toca muitos dos alunos vão embora, e só permanecem na escola funcionários e alunos que prestam algum tipo de serviço para o colégio. Mesmo ainda tendo gente perambulando pelos corredores, no final das aulas, parecia que os prédios ficavam desertos.

**Sayu:** Shizuro-chan hoje não tinha reunião do grêmio?

**Shizuro:** tinha, mas eu preferi não ir... –

Sayu Fujiwama, 16 anos, segundo ano, turma "A". Possui o cabelo ligeiramente ondulado bem preto, longo até a altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos, lábios rosados, curvas bonitas...

Aos olhos dos estranhos, ela pode parecer fofinha, mas a garota esconde um lado sinistro e estranhamente bipolar, com o humor bem inconstante, o que realmente irrita.

**Sayu:** e quem você colocou no seu lugar?

**Shizuro:** foi o Hyuuga Neji, da turma "A"

**Sayu:** você colocou ele?!

**Shizuro:** qual o problema?

**Sayu:** é que acho que a prima dele vai se explodir por dentro...

**Shizuro:** ¬¬

**Sayu:** é sério! A Hinata ODEIA o Neji!

**Shizuro:** e por que ela odiaria o próprio primo?

**Sayu:** e eu lá vou saber ¬¬

**Shizuro:** então por que você diz que ela o odeia?

**Sayu:** toda vez que ele vai responder alguma coisa que os professores pedem ela fica encarando ele com um olhar assassino. Hoje na aula, a Kurenai interrompeu a resposta da Hinata e mandou ele explicar no lugar dela, ela ficou com tanto ódio que quebrou uma lapiseira...

**Shizuro:** ¬¬

**Sayu:** foi o que eu deduzi... – Outra, mas aos olhos de Shizuro não menos irritante, característica dessa garota é o habito de deduzir tudo a sua volta, isso é exatamente irritante por que na maioria das vezes ela está certa...

**Sayu:** pare de pensar mal de mim... Você sabe que eu estou certa... Eu estava certa quando descobri sobre você e... – antes que a garota terminasse a frase alguém bateu a porta, que logo em seguida foi aberta por um garoto de cabelos negros e um sorriso amistoso no rosto.

**Sai:**_- abrindo a porta –_ com licença, me mandaram vir aqui pra ver se vocês precisavam de ajuda... – Sayu olhou para a amiga com um sorriso maldoso e depois fingiu ter soltado uma exclamação olhando para o relógio.

**Sayu:**_- fingindo –_ Meu Deus eu nem vi a hora passar! Pois é n.n, tenho que ir, estou atrasadíssima para minha aula de balé... _– sai correndo -_

**Sai:** o.õ

**Shizuro:** fujona ¬¬ ela sequer faz aula de balé... – murmurou a garota depois que Sayu desaparecera do cômodo.

**Sai:** você vai precisar de ajuda ou não?

**Shizuro:** eu já tinha terminado há muito tempo por que não havia nada para fazer aqui... _– sorriso –_ mas seria bom se você fechasse a porta... – o garoto olhou para a menina a sua frente, sorriu, e fechou a porta atrás de si...

_**- Longe dali – **_

_- Narração do Neji –_

Como eu me sinto feliz n.n...

Me sinto tão feliz n.n... Apesar de continuar nessa escola depois de duas horas após o termino da aula, de estar sendo feito de escravos pelos professores, de ter ficado uma hora e meia ouvindo um bando de marginais no grêmio reclamarem de uma quadra que eles mesmos vandalisaram e de passar meia-hora limpando a sala de aula, eu estou feliz, MUITO feliz...

**Sasuke:** você é uma moça ¬¬

**Neji:** você cala essa boca ¬¬

**Naruto:** por que é que você está andando saltitando pelo corredor Neji? O.õ

**Neji:** cadê o Sai?

**Sasuke:** mandaram ele ir ajudar a Shizuro com a papelada dela...

**Neji:** sabe de uma coisa sinistra? Me disseram que a Shizuro avisou que ia faltar por que tinha que cuidar de uma das onze irmãs dela...

**Naruto:** e o que isso significa? O.õ

**Sasuke:**_- mudando de assunto - _ por que é que o Neji está todo saltitante mesmo?!

**Neji:** na hora em que me mandaram ir para a secretaria, era o meu pai no telefone n.n

**Naruto:** por que é que ninguém nunca me responde!?

**Neji:** e ele falou que ia ter que sair de viajem...

**Sasuke:** e daí?

**Neji:** ele disse que minha mãe ia ter que ir junto, e que eu não poderia ficar sozinho em casa n.n

**Lee:** e...

**Neji:** e adivinha onde é que eu vou ficar enquanto ele viaja?

**Lee:** o.o

**Neji:** n.n

**Sasuke:** Ah Meu Deus... acho que vou vomitar meus pulmões agora... ¬¬

_Continua n.n_

_Olá minhas paixões n.n, cap. 2 feito o.ó, este foi um capitulo tipo do que ocorreu antes co capitulo um só que mais na perspectiva do Neji, mas eu não consegui resisti a tentação de por um POV da Hinata odiando ele XDD_

_Enfim, entra em cena Hymura Yuki e Sayu Fujiwama n.n, adorei as duas personagens, vou armar um circo com elas º¬º, também está adicionada a historia uma OCC minha, Mizuki Shizuro (para aqueles que leram minhas outras fics, sim ela é uma das irmãs da Mizuki XDD)_

_Ainda vamos contar com outros personagens OCC muito obrigada pela colaboração n.n/ _

_Eu sei que este capitulo está meio de merdx... É tudo culpa do Ponky! O.ó_

_Enfim façam uma ficwriter esquizofrênica e seu ursinho possuído feliz ç.ç _

_Lembrem-se do que o ministério da saúde adverte! __Deixe um urso de pelúcia possuído feliz!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do cap.2 ç.ç_

_Com amor,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	3. Ligações perigosas

**Disclaimer:** blá blá blá ¬¬ eu vou ter que ficar fazendo isso em todo capitulo!? É extremamente desgastante admitir que Naruto não é meu toda hora u.ú, Karekano também não é meu, e Jigoku no Shoujo tem pouco sangue demais pra ser meu XDD

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap. 03**

"**Ligações perigosas..."**

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, quarto da Hinata, 06:37 –**_

**Hinata:**_- sonhando – _Hm... Neji... Mais forte... Mais forte... Ainda não... Ainda não...

**Hanabi:** ¬¬

**Hinata:** ainda não... Mais forte...

**Hanabi:** pervertida -.-

_- Sonho da Hinata –_

**Hinata:** ESFREGA MAIS FORTE! Seu inútil! Ainda não dá pra ver meu rosto no chão seu estúpido!

**Neji:** ç.ç

_- De volta ao quarto da Hinata –_

**Hinata:** Mais forte...

**Hanabi:**_- pegando uma pena –_

**Hinata:** mais foooorte...

**Hanabi:**_- colocando cola em uma mão dela –_

**Hinata:** ainda não tá bom...

**Hanabi:**_- pega a ponta da pena e soca no olho dela –_

**Hinata:**_- bate no próprio olho –_ MEU OLHO! _– acorda –_ QUE PORRX É ESSA?!

**Hanabi:**_- sai correndo –_ HUAHUAHUAHUA! SUA OTÁRIA!!!

**Hinata:** HANABI SUA DESGRAÇADA!

**Hanabi:** HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAH!! SUA TROUXA!!

Eu mereço mesmo ¬¬ acabei de ser acordada com COLA no meu perfeito olho perolado ¬¬

Eu falei que essa garota era o capeta. Mas quero ver ela rir da minha cara quando eu afogar ela na privada ¬¬

Okay, depois eu persigo ela pela casa e a afogo na primeira privada que aparecer. Primeiro preciso me livrar dessa maldita cola no meu lindo cabelo...

Eu não acredito que essa merdx é cola quente e eu não percebi a Hanabi colocando isso na minha mão. Eu estava tão concentrada no meu sonho onde eu sou mestra suprema superior do Neji que minhas funções motoras se desligaram?! Inferno essa droga não quer sair e eu to cega de um olho, vou matar a Hanabi... Que droga de barulho é esse vindo do jardim?! Deve ser a desgraça do vizinho de novo...

**Hinata:**_- abrindo a janela –_ DÁ PRA PARAR COM ESSA PORR... Neji-nii-san!?

**Neji:** Hinata-sama?!

**Hanabi:**_- aparecendo na janela –_ Neji-nii-san n.n/ como está indo o treino?!

Neji: está tudo bem...

Treino?! Ah, então é por isso que ele está sem camisa e socando uma arvore inocente sem nenhum motivo plausível fazendo um barulho desgraçado interrompendo meu sono. Ele deve ter estranhado meu berreiro com ele ¬¬ pela cara de xoxo dele ele estranhou, eu nunca aumento meu tom de voz com ele e de manhã eu amanheço com uma voz de traveco grotesca... Kukukuku tenha medo Neji-biba... (eu não agüento ficar sem chamar o Neji de Neji-biba XD) Tenha muito medo ¬¬

_**- No jardim –**_

_- Narração do Neji –_

Nossa que susto O.O

Eu estava aqui com o meu treinamento matinal de cinco horas e meia, quando a Hinata-sama de repente abriu a janela do quarto e berrou comigo... Engraçado a voz dela parecia diferente... Mas ela estava tão fofa de cabelo bagunçado ºOº apesar daquela coisa que parecia com cola quente na franja dela, ela estava uma gracinha de cabelo bagunçado ºOº

Me sinto culpado por ter acordado a Hinata-sama... Ela deve ter passado a noite toda estudando como sempre costuma fazer...

_**- Noite passada, quarto da Hinata –**_

**Hinata:**A-HÁ! ASURAAAAA SEU VIADX!! ENGOOOOLE CAMBADA DE PATO! O.Ó _– jogando ragnarok -_

_**- De volta ao jardim –**_

A Hinata-sama é tão dedicada aos estudos... Acho que agora mesmo ela está se trocando daquele pijama fofo dela e depois vai estudar ç.ç... Eu até espiaria, mas prezo pela minha saúde física, Hiashi-sama sempre teve o punho MUITO pesado...

_**- No quarto da Hinata –**_

_- Narração pela Hinata – _

Maldito Gênio Hyuuga ¬¬ fica ai treinando que nem um excomungado só pra se exibir para meu papai... Por que esse imbecil não vem tentar me espionar trocando de roupa pra tomar uma porrada?!

Odeio ter ele hospedado aqui ¬¬ eu tenho que ficar usando um monte de pijaminhas rosas gays, e tenho que ficar sempre com o cabelo bonito e sorrindo pra manter minha aparência de boa e gentil garotinha ¬¬ E o capeta que é a Hanabi aproveita a chance pra poder zoar à vontade com a minha cara por que ela sabe que eu não vou sair berrando com ela pelos corredores com o Neji aqui ¬¬ E depois, minha mãe fica elogiando e babando em cima dele só por que ele a ajuda a preparar o jantar e a lavar a louça ¬¬ Vou acabar falindo meu pai com o numero de lapiseiras que eu quebro nos meus acessos compulsivos de raiva...

Odeio o Neji e.é, odeio o tio Hizashi por ter viajado e deixado o Neji aqui e.é, odeio a mãe do Neji por ter parido ele e.é, odeio o Neji de novo por ele não morrer toda vez que eu imagino ele sendo atropelado por um caminhão...

**Hanabi:** nee-san ¬¬ pare de odiar o Neji-nii-san por um minuto e venha tomar café da manhã...

**Hinata:**_- jogando a cadeira –_ EU AINDA NÃO ME ESQUECI DA COLA SUA PEQUENA DO CAPETA!

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, Sala de refeições, 06:59 –**_

**Hinata:** Bom maldito dia ¬¬

**Hiashi:**_- lendo jornal –_ uhn...

**Hanabi:** mama cadê o café? ç.ç a nee-san tacou uma cadeira tão forte na minha cabeça que eu fiquei com fome...

**Hiashi:** ela tacou o que na sua cabeça?

**Mãe da Hinata:** (não eu não sei o nome dela n.n) ah n.n... Não se preocupe Hana-chan, daqui a pouco o café da manhã sai...

**Hanabi:** mas você não está na cozinha o.ó

**Mãe da Hinata:** hoje um cavalheiro se ofereceu pra fazer o café da manhã n.n _– olhar venenoso pro Hiashi –_ ao contrario de certas pessoas ¬¬

**Hiashi:** ¬¬

**Neji:**_- entrando com uma bandeja –_ bom dia n.n, fiz o café da manhã espero que gostem n.n...

**Hanabi:** Neji-nii-san ºOº Como sabia que eu adorava waffles com cauda de chocolate?! – ele adivinhou já que você é uma gorda compulsiva por doces ¬¬

**Mão da Hinata:** ah que gracinha ele fez croissants n.n (croissants pra quem não sabe é um pão fresco francês gostoso pra caramba ºOº)_– olhar venenoso pro Hiashi – _ao contrário de certas pessoas ¬¬

**Hiashi:**_- tem um acesso compulsivo de raiva e rasga o jornal -_ ¬¬

**Neji:** pro tio Hiashi omeletes de queijo n.n

**Hiashi:** obrigado u.ú _"Omeletes! \ºOº/"_

**Neji:** papai disse que eram os favoritos do tio n.n

**Hiashi:** e você conseguiu fazer igual aos da nossa mãe n.n, _- olhar venenoso pra mãe da Hinata – _ao contrário de certas pessoas ¬¬

**Mãe da Hinata:** _- tem um acesso compulsivo de raiva e quebra o garfo –_

**Neji:** pra Hinata-sama eu fiz bolo de chocolate n.n

**Hinata:** obrigada Neji-nii-san n.n _"como é que esse imbecil sabe o meu prato preferido?!"_

**Hanabi:** ele adivinhou já que você é uma gorda compulsiva por doces n.n

Sai da minha cabeça pequena do capeta!

**Neji:** com licença n.n _– sai correndo –_

Tomara que ele vá se afogar ¬¬

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, Sala de estar –**_

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ funcionou ºOº ela me agradeceu toda sorridente n.n

**Sasuke:**_- no telefone –_ você me liga a sete da manhã pra bancar a mocinha no telefone?!

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ vai se...

**Lee:**_- no telefone -_ ºOº Viiiu Neji?! Eu sabia que cozinhar pra ela ia funcionar ºOº

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ o que o Lee tá fazendo aí?!

**Sasuke:**_- no telefone –_ ele dormiu aqui ontem ¬¬ mesmo eu não deixando...

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ ele e quem mais?!

**Sasuke:**_- no telefone –_ tá falando que minha casa é um pxtero é?!

**Naruto:**_- no telefone –_ NEJIIIIIII! EU E O SAI TAMBÉM ESTAMOS AQUI!!

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ o que é que esse bando de macho fez dormindo tudo no mesmo quarto?!

**Sasuke:**_- no telefone –_ vai ver se camarão tem bunda Neji ¬¬

_**- Flash Back da noite passada, Mansão Uchiha –**_

**Sasuke:**QUEM FOI QUE DEU A CACHAÇA DO MEU PAI PRO LEE?!

**Sai:**_- no telefone –_ não fui eu ¬¬

**Sasuke:** agora ele tá correndo destruindo tudo pela casa o.ó

**Sai:** não do a mínima ¬¬ mas se você quer saber o Naruto também bebeu... _– voltando ao telefone – _o que é que você estava vestindo mesmo meu bombom?

**Sasuke:** que ótimo ¬¬ dois bêbados e um tarado no _"Disque Icha icha paradise" _

**Naruto:**_- pega o Sasuke por trás –_ SASUUUKEEEEE!! EXTAMOS BRINCANDU DE TXIRA Á ROPA!

**Lee:**_- tribêdo – _QUIEM TIRAR MAIX ROUPA GANHÁ! O.Ó/

**Sasuke:** SAI SOCORRO!

**Sai:**_- no telefone –_ ah é? De que cor?

**Sasuke:** viadx ¬¬

**Lee:**_- tribêdo – _COMEXA COM A CUECA DELE XARUTO!!

**Naruto:**_- tribêdo – _XIM XENHOR!

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Itachi:**_- filmando tudo atrás da porta –_ vou ganhar dinheiro com isso o resto da vida º/O\º

_**- Fim do Flash Back da noite passada -**_

**Sasuke:** - no telefone – a gente só jogou banco imobiliário ¬¬

**Naruto:** então como é que foi que minha cueca sumiu de ontem pra hoje o.õ?

**Lee:**_- no telefone –_ Neji ºOº Não desista! Vá fundo e siga seus instintos da juventude \ºOº/

**Sasuke:** oh god ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ tenho que ir... Vou causar uma boa impressão lavando a louça n.n

**Sasuke:**_- no telefone –_ vê se durante isso você encontra alguma coisa nas suas calças que faça você virar homem ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ vai toma no cx ¬¬ _- bate o telefone –_

_**- Longe dali –**_

**Hanabi:**_- na extensão ouvindo tudo - _ºOº

**Hinata:** Hanabi sai da porrx do telefone que eu quero fazer uma _– censurado –_ de ligação ¬¬

**Hanabi:**_- segurando pra não rir – _pfffff... Toma... kukukukukuku... – sai correndo –

**Hinata:** papai tem que parar de dar doce pra esse capeta ¬¬ _- disca o telefone –_

**Yuki:**_- atende com voz de pregada –_ que é?!

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ ELE FEZ O MALDITO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ você tem problema Hyuuga?!

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ QUE ÓDIO! Como se não bastasse isso ele fez os pratos preferidos de todo mundo!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ caceta você já viu que horas são!?

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ e ele ainda teve a ousadia de fazer bolo de chocolate pra mim!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ ah meu Deus que crime -.-, tomara que o capeta venha até a terra arrastar a alma dele pro inferno...

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ pra melhorar o desgraçado agora tá lavando a maldita louça!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ meu Deus você ganhou uma empregadinha de graça e ainda tá reclamando?! Você é louca?!

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ minha mãe quer trocar de filhos agora!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ eu não a culpo -.-

**Hinata:**_- no telefone -_ esse garoto é tão doente que ele acorda pra treinar as seis da manhã!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ você fica até as cinco da manhã jogando na internet ¬¬

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ hoje eu acordei com ele sem camisa batendo numa arvore!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone -_ que intere... Espera aí... Sem camisa? Sério?

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ sério -.-

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ e como é que a barriga dele era?

**Hinata:**_- no telefone –_ vai toma no...

_**- Na cozinha – **_

**Hanabi:** Neji-nii-san n.n/

**Neji:**_- escondendo a notinha de compras do supermercado –_ olá Hanabi-sama n.n

**Hanabi:** que sacolas são essas? São daquele mercadinho onde mamãe sempre compra o nosso café da manha?

**Neji:** não sei do que você está falando... Então você queria falar comigo n.n?

**Hanabi:** é n.n, mas acho que não posso falar...

**Neji:** por quê?

**Hanabi:** Hinata-nee-san pediu pra eu não te contar...

**Neji:**_- se interessa –_ não me contar o que?

**Hanabi:** uma coisa que ela me falou de você...

**Neji:** ºOº... caham... Hinata-sama falou de mim?

**Hanabi:** falou sim n.n, mas ela pediu pra eu não contar...

**Neji:** pode me contar vai ficar só entre nós n.n

**Hanabi:** mas eu não posso trair a confiança da minha nee-san... º.º

**Neji:** o que é que você quer? ¬¬

**Hanabi:** os waffles tavam tão bons n.n

**Neji:**_- dá um prato de waffles –_ pronto agora fala ¬¬

**Hanabi:**_- com a boca cheia –_ estou de boca...

**Neji:**_- levanta o punho -_ ¬¬

**Hanabi:** Hinata-nee-san disse que ficou muito feliz com você ter feito o bolo pra ela n.n

**Neji:** O.O... caham... sério?

**Hanabi:** ela disse que gostou muito n.n disse que estava ótimo só por que foi você quem fez n.n

**Neji:** º.º

**Hanabi:** ah sim não conta que eu falei também não... – no ouvido do Neji – mas ela também disse que adorou ver você treinando sem camisa...

**Neji:** O.O com licença... _– sai correndo –_

**Hanabi:** trouxa n.n _– se entupindo de waffles -_

_**- Longe dali –**_

**Hinata:**_- tentando quebrar o telefone – _SUA COISA INUTIL PARA DE CHIAR!

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ Hinata? Hinata? Eu não to te ouvindo! Fala mais alto! Hinata!_ – amassando papel e fingindo que o telefone tava chiando -_

**Neji:** Hinata-sama?

**Hinata:**_- muda o tom –_ Neji-nii-san? º.º

**Neji:** err... Está usando o telefone n.n?

**Hinata:** ah n.n, não... Toma...

**Neji:** obrigado n.n

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ alo?

**Neji:** hm? º.º quem é?

**Yuki:**_- no telefone - _ Nejiii n.n, e ai? Como vai sua barriguinha?

**Neji:** minha o que?

**Yuki:**_- no telefone –_ sua barriguinha n.n

**Hinata:**_- pega o telefone e bate no gancho – _Tava com interferência n.n, tenta agora n.n _– sai correndo -_

**Neji:** o.õ _– discando o telefone –_

_**- Mansão Uchiha, quarto do Sasuke –**_

_- Triiiim -_

**Sasuke:**Sai, larga dessa porrx de celular ¬¬ meu irmão vai botar a culpa em mim quando descobrir por que o celular dele sumiu

_- Triiiiim -_

**Sai:** vai ver se meu _– censurado –_ tá na esquina ¬¬ _- volta pro celular –_ oi meu bombom n.n, o que eu estou fazendo?Ah nada, ontem o Naruto me arrastou pro muquifo do Uchiha, por isso eu não pude ir te ver...

_- Triiiiiim –_

**Sasuke:** é um muquifo, mas você passou duas horas gastando minha água aquecida né?! ALGUÉM ATENDE ESSA PORRX DE TELEFONE!

_- Triiiiim -_

**Lee:** a casa é sua Sasuke-kun, não podemos atender o telefone u.ú

**Sasuke:**então espera o Itachi atender u.ú

_- meia hora depois –_

**Itachi:** SASUKEEEE! É A SUA NAMORADA NO TELEFONE!

**Sasuke:** FALA QUE EU NÃO TO!

**Itachi:** NÃO ME OBRIGUE A SUBIR AI MOLEQUE!

**Sasuke:**_- pega a extensão –_ Faaaala neji ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ Você não sabe o que eu acabei de ficar sabendo!

**Sasuke:**_- no telefone –_ ótimo continua no estado mocinha dele -.-

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ cala sua boca e escuta seu bostinha... A Hanabi-sama...

**Sai:**_- no celular –_ o que eu estou fazendo agora? Ah nada demais, estou ouvindo o Uchiha conversando com o Hyuuga ouvindo ele confessar a paixão platônica de moça dele pela prima...

**Shizuro:**_- do outro lado da linha –_ Huh? Neji-san tem uma paixão platônica pela Hinata-san?

_Continua n.n_

_Olá minhas paixões n.n, cá estamos nós no cap.3 de "Jigoku no Shoujo" n.n, eu sei que está idiota, mas é que o ultimo capitulo de Cupids From Hell esgotou minha criatividade..._

_Mao: e sua inteligência também ¬¬_

_Yuuko: odeio você ¬¬_

_Enfim, cá está o capitulo 3, esse capitulo é apenas um para iniciar a baixaria toda n.n_

_Qual será a relevância de a Shizuro saber que a Hinata odeia o Neji e o Neji ama a Hinata?_

_O que a Hanabi do capeta vai fazer agora que sabe do amor de seu primo?!_

_O que vocês acharam da bichice do Neji ficar ligando pro Sasuke?_

_Por que o Sai fica chamando a Shizuro de "bombom" no telefone?!_

_O que aconteceu com a cueca do Naruto?! _

_E a pergunta que não quer calar: Qual é o nome da mãe da Hinata?! (pelo amor de deus alguém me fale -.-, é muito cansativo ficar escrevendo "Mãe da Hinata" toda vez que ela fala XDDD)   
_

_Essas perguntas ficam em aberto ;D _

_Okay ç.ç, se não gostarem do capitulo culpem o Ponky!_

_Que tal fazer uma boa ação hoje e pelo bem da saúde mental do Neji deixarem uma review n.n? É de graça e você ainda garante que todas as partes do corpo dele continuem no lugar n.n/_

_Se não deixarem reviews o Ponky! pega o.ó_

_n.n_

_Com amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	4. Garota apaixonada

**Disclaimer: **se Naruto fosse meu eu já teria matado metade dos personagens ¬¬ e o Kisame seria um boto cor-de-rosa u.ú. Jigoku no Shoujo e Karekano não são meus também u.ú

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Hinata:** Neji-nii-san n.n Tenho um presente especial pra você...

**Neji:** o.ô o que é?

**Hinata:** feche os olhos n.n

**Neji:** _- pensando besteira e fechando os olhos –_ okay n.n

**Hinata:** _- pegando uma tesoura –_ SUPER CORTE DE CABELO DA JUVENTUDE ºOº _- cortando o cabelo –_

**Neji:** _- acordando – _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

**Cap.04**

"**Garota apaixonada"**

_**- Ginásio de Konoha Gakuen, 10:30 a.m –**_

**Menina 1:** Hinata-san, nós não sabemos se usamos a fita rosa-claro ou a rosa-suave ç.ç...

**Hinata:** _"e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?!" _ ah n.n, a rosa-claro vai combinar melhor com a luz n.n

**Menina 1:** ah Hinata-san você tem um ótimo gosto ºOº

**Hinata:** _"isso é obvio minha filha ¬¬" _ Ah que nada n.n

**Menina 1:** _- cochichando – _Hinata-san, me mandaram não falar, mas você foi uma das indicadas a rainha do baile do cupido esse ano n.n...

**Hinata:** sério? n.n

O Baile do Cupido é talvez o baile mais inútil que eu sou obrigada a organizar todo o ano ¬¬. Ele ocorre durante o dia dos namorados, entre o 1º, 2º e 3º ano, e não passa de um baile normal com um nome gay, com uma decoração rosa.

Na verdade esse baile é só uma desculpa pros sem-namorados terem alguma coisa pra fazer no dia dos namorados. Bando de encalhados inúteis ¬¬

Mas enfim, a única coisa de útil no baile do cupido é a coroação do rei e da rainha do baile. A garota que é eleita a "rainha do baile", com certeza é a eleita rainha da escola, rainha do baile de outono e rainha do baile de natal. Em suma a garota se torna a queridinha da escola, e a beleza e inteligência dela passam a crescer anormalmente aos olhos do resto do povo, a menina pode ser uma baranga que te cega de tão feia, mas se ela for eleita como rainha do Baile do Cupido, ela se torna a Miss Konoha.

Eu acho que não preciso dizer que TENHO que ganhar essa maldita coroa ninguém se importa com o rei do baile, mas a rainha se torna uma espécie de deusa suprema da beleza e da inteligência dessa escola. Se eu ganhar a coroa, todos irão esquecer o Neji, irão me amar e me idolatrar mais do que eles já o fazem, eu vou ficar tão famosa que até a Shizuro vai ser esquecida nessa joça e eu vou me tornar a única perfeita nessa escola! MWHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH!

**Yuki:** bem que sua irmã me disse que você fala consigo mesma tramando a destruição global o.õ

**Hinata:** você e aquele demônio da Hanabi deveriam ter vergonha de conspirar contra mim ¬¬

**Yuki:** nada me impede de ser amiga da sua irmã, e depois nós conversamos coisas tão interessantes pelo telefone n.n

_**- Flash Back da Yuki –**_

**Hanabi: **_- no telefone – _O NEJI-NII-SAN TÁ AFIM DA HINATA-NEE-SAN!

**Yuki:** _- no telefone – _O.O

_**- Fim do Flash Back da Yuki – **_

**Hinata:** ¬¬

**Yuki:** sabe... Acho que você deveria olhar diferente para o Neji...

**Hinata:** o que você quer dizer com isso?!

**Yuki:** nada n.n...

_**- Não muito longe dali – **_

**Sasuke:** Neji você teve aquele pesadelo em que cortam seu cabelo de novo?

**Neji:** como é que você sabe?!

**Sasuke:** você fica segurando esse cabelo com medo olhando para os lados que nem um paranóico -.-

**Sai:** isso não é normal da bichice dele não -.-?

**Neji:** COMO É QUE É?!

**Sayu:** _- auto-falante – _VOCES AÍ EM CIMA! CONTINUEM SE MEXENDO SE QUISEREM CAIR E QUEBRAR O PESCOÇO!

**Shizuro:** você fica autoritária com esse auto-falante Sayu-chan...

**Sayu:** você deveria ver como é divertido ver as pessoas se assustando com o auto-falante ºOº, teve uma garota que teve que ir pra enfermaria do tanto que se assustou...

**Shizuro:** você usa drogas Sayu-chan...

**Sayu:** e aí? Tá pronta pra ser eleita a rainha do baile de novo?

**Shizuro:** ora essa, ainda faltam três dias para o baile... A opinião publica pode mudar...

**Sayu:** mas eu apostei 500 pilas que era você quem iria ganhar esse ano ¬¬

**Shizuro:** esqueça um pouco o dinheiro Sayu-chan n.n, preciso contar uma coisa para você...

**Sayu:** hum o.õ?

_- Narração do Neji - _

Desde que eu fui hospedado na casa do tio Hiashi esse meu pesadelo do "corte de cabelo da juventude" tem ficado cada vez mais freqüente. Geralmente eu sonho com o Lee cortando meu cabelo no sonho, mas desde que fui pra casa do tio Hiashi é a Hinata-sama quem corta meu cabelo nesse pesadelo do demo. Deve ser por isso que é tão assustador, a Hinata-sama grita "CORTE DE CABELO DA JUVENTUDE ºOº" com uma voz parecida com a do Lee...

Enfim, estou aqui pintando um coração gigante com asinhas na parede do ginásio arriscando cair e quebrar o pescoço em prol da decoração desse baile estúpido.

Não sei nem por que eu me ofereci pra cuidar da decoração, ah sei sim n.n, foi por causa da Hinata-sama ºOº

Ela foi tão gentil e bondosa aceitando cuidar da decoração do baile ºOº e está sendo tão prestativa cuidando de tudo e ajudando as garotas, planejando a decoração e os entretenimentos, ela está trabalhando tão duro apenas para poder proporcionar diversão de um bando de encalhados e sem namoradas que não tem nada pra fazer no dia dos namorados ºOº

**Yuki:** Hyuuga larga desse lap-top um minuto e faça alguma coisa de útil.

**Hinata**: CALA A BOCA! DÁ NEVASCA NA MÃE SEU DESGRAÇADO O.Ó _– jogando ragnarok –_

A Hinata-sama é tão gentil e altruísta. Ela não é como a maioria das garotas aqui que só está ajudando na decoração por que A: foram obrigadas B: querem faltar aula C: querem ser indicadas a Rainha do baile.

Se quer saber não tem coisa mais inútil que essa coroação. As garotas ficam brigando que nem umas otárias por uma coroa de plástico a qual elas acreditam ter o poder de fazê-las deixarem de serem barangas ou burras. Nenhuma garota pode ser perfeita só ganhando uma coroa ridícula ¬¬

É claro que a Hinata-sama pode... Mas ela é perfeita de todo jeito ºOº...

**Sasuke:** ele não para de babar um minuto ¬¬

**Sai:** é isso que dá se apaixonar por homens -.-

**Neji:** vocês dois tão afim de cair daqui né?! ¬¬

**Sayu:** _- auto-falante – _HYUUGA NEJI! DESÇA ATÉ AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Que essa exploradora quer?! ¬¬

**Sayu:** Neji-kun n.n como vai?

**Neji:** com um humor assassino ¬¬

**Sayu:** não do a mínima. Neji-kun preciso te contar uma coisa...

Tenho certeza que é fofoca.

**Shizuro: **Hinata-san?

**Hinata:** _- fechando o lap-top – _sim n.n?

**Shizuro:** tem um minuto?

**Hinata:** _"não fala logo ¬¬" _ claro pode falar n.n

_(nota: entendam agora como um dialogo Shizuro/Hinata e Sayu/Neji ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo)_

**Sayu:** sabe, outro dia me contaram algo que eu tava começando a suspeitar a algum tempo...

**Neji:** hum?

**Shizuro:** Hinata-chan, já tem um tempo que eu percebi...

**Hinata:** hum?

**Sayu:** eu sei que não deveria contar, mas mesmo assim ficar com isso incomoda muito...

**Neji:** hum?

**Shizuro:** geralmente eu ficaria em silencio e esperaria passar mas é muito incomodo guardar...

**Hinata:** hum?

**Sayu:** sabe a Hinata-chan?

**Neji:** _- presta atenção – _hum?

**Shizuro:** sabe o Neji-san?

**Hinata:** _- ignora –_ hum?

**Sayu:** eu acho...

**Shizuro:** eu acho...

**Neji:** acha...

**Hinata:** acha...

**Sayu:** que a Hinata-chan ama você...

**Shizuro:** acho que amo o Neji-kun...

**Neji:** _- cospe sangue – _ O.O

**Hinata:** _- cospe sangue – _O.O

_**- Longe dali, Na diretoria – **_

**Shizune:** _- segurando o Ton-Ton - _ estamos muito felizes de recebe-la na escola n.n

**Tsunade:** siiiim n////n, estamos muito felizes de receber uma aluna de pais tão ricos n////n...

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama! O.Ó, não ligue pra ela -.-, ela fica assim quando começa a se embebedar...

**Garota:** não se preocupe tia do porquinho n.n, eu sei que sou uma delinqüente sem salvação e que minha mama teve que pagar o triplo pra eu poder ser aceita aqui n.n

**Shizune:** tia do porquinho?!

**Garota:** é um apelido carinhoso -.-, afinal de contas você não largou desse porco rosa gay...

**Shizune:** _- sussurrando pro Ton-Ton – _ela não quis te insultar Ton-Ton, ela não falou sério... Calma passou...

**Garota:** -.-

**Tsunade:** estamos muito felizes que você tenha escolhido nossa escola n/////n

**Garota:** na verdade eu só to estudando aqui por que mamãe sabia que era a única escola em que eu seria aceita com uma garrafa de saquê...

**Tsunade:** uma garrafa não n/////n, um carregamento inteiro ºOº

**Garota:** caramba essa bêbada é a diretora?!

**Shizune:** bem-vinda a Konoha Gakuen -.- Harumi Mai...

_Continua XDD_

_Olá paixões n.n, sim este é um capitulo curtinho e demorou mil anos para ser postado... Por favor, não batam em mim ç.ç_

_Mao: esqueçam o que ela pediu ¬¬ ela é uma má ficwriter desçam a porrada nela u.ú_

_Yuuko: ¬¬_

_Enfim n.n, este capitulo é uma espécie de pré-capitulo XDD, a continuação (que será bem mais longa) vai estar no próximo capitulo que eu prometo começar a escrever depois que eu terminar n.n_

_E... apresentando uma OCC de minha autoria ;D Harumi Mai \o\ pra quem não sabe, ela é irmã mais nova da Mao -.-v_

_De novo gomen pela "curtura" do capitulo XD, é que eu to com pressa i.i_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews n.n/_

_Já sabem a quem culpar senão gostarem do capitulo XDD (Ponky!)_

_Ok n.n, se não ter review eu mato o Neji o.ó, é sério é com muita dor no coração mas eu o faço (mentira XDD)_

_Se não haver reviews o Ponky! vai até o seu quarto de noite e vai fazer o inferno parecer um local tranqüilo o.ó_

_XDD_

_Com amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!) _


	5. Garoto do baile

**Disclaimer:**pra variar Naruto não é meu -.-, se fosse o Itachi com certeza não usaria aquele sobretudo toda hora º¬º, a blusa do Sai seria mais curta e o Kisame seria rosa o.ó. Jigoku no Shoujo também não é meu, e Karekano tem pouca cenas de violência para ser meu o.õ

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

**Cap.05**

"**Garoto do Baile..."**

**Shizuro:**Neji-san?

**Neji:** hum o.o?

**Shizuro:** vai trazer algum acompanhante para o baile de amanha n.n?

**Neji:** na verdade...

**Hinata:**_- aparece do nada –_SHIZURO –SAN VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA! VENHA COMIGO AGORA! _– puxa Shizuro –_

**Shizuro:** aah... Desculpe Neji-san n.n'

**Neji:**_- confuso - _o.õ''

Desde ontem Hinata-sama tem agido de forma estranha. Ela parece estar vigiando alguma coisa o tempo inteiro, olhando para os lados desconfiada... Será que ela também teve o sonho do "SUPER CORTE DE CABELO DA JUVENTUDE ºOº" ?

Ela só deve estar cansada por causa dos preparativos para o baile n.n, ela está se dedicando tanto que fica andando com a Shizuro pra lá e pra cá conversando sobre o baile...

**Sayu:** e aí n.n? Acredita em mim agora?

**Neji:** hum?

**Sayu:** naquilo que eu te falei ontem n.n...

"Aquilo" do qual ela fala foi a historia de a Hinata-sama estar supostamente "apaixonada" por mim ¬¬ Isso é impossível, Hinata-sama é uma garota ocupada demais para este tipo de coisa, ela não é como as outras garotas que vivem perseguindo um garoto esquecendo-se do amor próprio u.ú

**Sakura:** atchim!

A Hinata-sama não pode estar apaixonada por mim...

**Sayu:** mas ela está n.n

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Sayu:** você não percebeu? Ela está morrendo de ciúmes de você com a Shizuro, viu como ela não deixou vocês ficarem falando por mais de 15 segundos n.n?

**Neji:** isso não indica nada u.ú

**Sayu:** não importa o que você pensa ¬¬, é isso e pronto ¬¬

**Neji:** eu não tenho direito nem a escolher minhas convicções?!

**Sayu:** faça o seguinte, tenta convidar a Shizuro, mas convida ela quando a Hinata tiver perto, assim você tira a prova de que eu to certa ¬¬

Eu não preciso me dar ao trabalho de convidar alguém para ir ao baile comigo ¬¬, as garotas sempre se oferecem querendo eu ou não, e mesmo que eu vá sozinho, tenho certeza de que um monte delas vai ficar em cima de mim babando a noite inteira... E depois... Que especie de idiota convida uma garota no baile na frente dos outros com o risco de tomar um não bem no meio da fuça?!

**Naruto:** SAKURA-CHAN VAMOS AO BAILE JUNTOS ºOº

**Sakura:** eu vou adoecer no dia n.n

**Naruto:** ç.ç

Continuando... Eu não vou convidar a Shizuro, mesmo que ela seja uma garota e que ainda esteja submetida ao meu charme, eu duvido muito que ela aceitaria ir ao baile comigo, a Shizuro deve ser do tipo de garota que recusa convites só para ver a cara desolada e sem esperança da vitima...

Do que eu estou falando? A Shizuro é inocente demais pra isso...

_**- Longe dali - **_

**Garoto:** Shizuro-san! Quer ir ao baile comigo?!

**Shizuro:**_"eu até iria n.n, mas eu vou recusar pra ver se você chora..."_ eu vou adoecer no dia n.n

**Garoto:**_- escondendo o choro –_O-OKAY! Ç.Ç_– sai correndo – _

**Hinata:** você faz sucesso em Shizuro-chan o.õ

**Shizuro:** heh n.n, acho que estou com sorte esse ano n.n

**Hinata:** n.n _"vaca ¬¬"_

**Shizuro:** mas Hinata-chan... Será que o Neji-kun iria comigo para o baile?

**Hinata:**_"não me importo"_não sei n.n'

Desde ontem que a Shizuro me venho com essa historia de que ama o Neji eu tenho ficado cada vez mais neurótica ¬¬, eu fico vigiando a Shizuro toda hora, olhando e analisando cada movimento dela desconfiada...

Deixe-me explicar o motivo de eu ter começado a perseguir e a vigiar compulsivamente uma garota ¬¬

A Shizuro é toda "perfeitinha" ¬¬, o Neji é todo "perfeitinho" ¬¬

A Shizuro é uma gracinha, é fofa, é gentil, é educada e tem pernas perfeitas ¬¬, o Neji nunca recusaria uma garota como ela, se esses dois ficarem juntos é o fim de toda a atenção que eu recebo nessa joça O.Ó

Os dois juntos formariam o "casalsinho perfeito" ¬¬, todos iriam idolatrar e sentir inveja deles, todos iriam ficar comentando "AI! Como eles são fofos juntos" e isso não pode acontecer de jeito nenhum! Não tem como eu competir contra os dois juntos! Eu acabaria perdendo o controle dos meus acessos de raiva e sairia furando os olhos deles com lapiseiras na frente de todo mundo! Isso só vai terminar de acabar com a minha imagem!

E depois, a cena da Shizuro dando comidinha na boca do Neji na hora do lanche dá vontade de querer vomitar meu intestino ¬¬

Não tinha época pior pra essa cretina da Shizuro ter me confessado isso ¬¬, se ela e o Neji forem um par no baile de formatura eles vão ser coroados Rei e Rainha! E essa é a única coisa que não pode acontecer! Se eu não quiser perder essa maldita coroa pra Shizuro, eu vou ter que mantê-la bem longe do Neji ¬¬

**Shizuro:** o que foi Hinata-san? Você parece estar com a cabeça a mil o.õ...

**Hinata:** ah n.n, nada nada Shizuro-chan!

**Shizuro:** Hinata-san… _- pega nas mãos dela – _você tem me apoiado tanto depois que eu te disse sobre o Neji-san... Você agora é a minha irmãzinha que eu sempre quis ter... _– olhinhos brilhando – _

Mentira ¬¬, ela tem onze irmãos ¬¬

**Hinata:**_- fingindo felicidade -_fico muito feliz com isso Shizuro-chan n.n/

**Shizuro:** agora nós vamos fazer tudo juntas como duas irmãs n.n

Que merdx... ºOº, isso é ótimo! Se eu ficar amiga da Shizuro eu vou poder saber todos os podres dela, todos os pontos fracos dela e, além disso, vou poder manter ela longe do Neji até essa paixonite de merdx por ele passe ºOº Ho! Ho! Ho! Parece natal ºOº

**Neji:**_- aparecendo do nada –_olá n.n

**Hinata:**_- cospe sangue – _

**Shizuro:**_- rosto iluminado –_Neji-san olá...

**Hinata:**_"desgraçado filho duma…" _Neji-nii-san n.n/

**Neji:** Hinata-sama ºOº, caham u.u, olá n.n, _- pra Shizuro – _Shizuro-san, preciso conversar com você...

Por que é que todo mundo botou a cabeça pra fora do corredor agora?! Bando de bisbilhoteiros inúteis! Espera aí! Pedir?! Como assim pedir?! Tenho que tirar a Shizuro daqui agora!

**Hinata:** Shizuro-chan ouvi alguém te chamando pedindo socorro e gritando incêndio n.n

**Shizuro:** eu não ouvi nada...

**Hinata:** ouviu sim! Vaaamos...

**Neji:**_"lá vai ela ajudar alguém ç.ç" _será que antes eu posso falar com a Shizuro-san o.õ?

**Shizuro:** pode dizer Neji-san... – não de atenção pra ele sua estúpida!

**Neji:** você já deve ter aceitado algum dos milhares de convites que recebeu pro baile não foi? – SIM! Ela aceitou! Rala daqui idiota!

**Shizuro:** na verdade Neji-san... Ninguém me pediu ainda...

**43 Garotos: **MENTIRA!

_- Narração do Neji –_

Ok n.n, pode ter surgido a pergunta de o porque eu estou tocando no assunto do baile com a Shizuro n.n, é até uma historia engraçada...

_**- Flash Back do Neji –**_

**Sasuke:** o Neji e a Shizuro no baile?

**Sayu:** sim n.n! Não seria perfeito?!

**Sasuke:** e o Neji lá é homem pra chamar alguma garota pro baile!?

**Sai:** mesmo que ele vire homem e peça a Shizuro-chan pra ir ao baile, ela nunca aceitaria ir com uma bichona ¬¬

**Neji:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** mas o Neji não estava gostando da Hina... _– toma um soco –_

**Neji:** ¬¬²

**Sayu:** tá certo ¬¬, te dou dez conto se você convidar a Shizuro e ela aceitar ¬¬

**Neji:** 30 ¬¬

**Sayu:** 15 ¬¬

**Neji:** 25...

**Sayu:** Eu nem deveria tá pagando! Ela é hiper-gostosa o.ó

**Sasuke:** pois eu aposto 300 como ele não consegue ¬¬

**Sai:** essa seria a aposta mais segura do mundo ¬¬

**Naruto:** vão ganhar dinheiro as minhas custas só por que eu não apostei mais rapido?!

_**- Fim do Flash Back do Neji -**_

E foi assim que aconteceu n.n

Eu não estou convidando a Shizuro por causa do dinheiro ¬¬, claro que não, ela é uma garota gentil, doce, bondosa e carinhosa, daria uma ótima companhia para o baile e faria muito bem a minha aparência de macho dominante do segundo ano ¬¬

Além disso 300 pila da pra comprar muita coisa...

**Neji:** bem... _– ajoelha-se e pega na mão da Shizuro – _me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante nesse baile? – por que eu tenho que me ajoelhar e pedir como se eu tivesse querendo me casar com ela? Por que eu adoro me exibir, e assim eu consigo embasbacar esse bando de bisbilhoteiros...

**Hinata:** O.O

**Garotas bisbilhotando:** O.O

**Garotos bisbilhotando:** O.O

**Shizuro:** c-claro Neji-san n.n

**Hinata:**_"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!"_

**Garotos bisbilhotando:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! ºOº

**Garotas bisbilhotando:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!! Ç.Ç

Acabei de ganhar 300 conto n.n

_**- Minutos depois no banheiro – **_

_- narração da Hinata – _

MERDX! MERDX E MAIS MERDX! Por que aquele _–censurado-_do Neji tinha que convidar justo a Shizuro?! O imbecil pode ter qualquer garota nessa joça por que justo a minha maior rival na disputa daquela maldita coroa!?

Agora a historia de que os dois vão para o baile juntos com certeza já tá no tio que vende ramen na frente da escola e eles vão se tornar o casalsinho perfeição! Arruinando todos os meus planos de acabar com o Neji!

**Yuki:**_- encostada na parede –_se você continuar socando esse pônei a cabeça dele vai explodir...

**Hinata:** e como é que você não quer que eu soque!? Ou é o coelho ou é a cara do primeiro civil que aparecer na minha frente! Que ódio! _– socando um pônei de pelúcia –_

**Yuki:** eu não entendi direito essa historia do Neji ter convidado a Shizuro... Tá que ela é bonita mas enfim...

**Hinata:** aquele maldito só convidou a Shizuro pra me arruinar! Que ódio! Daqui a pouco nós vamos poder ver aquela vaca dando comidinha na boca dele na hora do intervalo! QUE ODIO! _– socando ainda mais o pônei –_

**Yuki:**_- pensando consigo mesma –_o Neji não convidaria a Shizuro a toa... Ele esperaria as garotas se oferecerem pra arranjar um par... O que será que ele pretende?

**Hinata:** você me ouviu?! ME ARRUINAR! Céus como eu odeio ele! _– dando joelhadas no pônei –_

**Yuki:**_- ainda pensando consigo mesma – _Esse trouxa quer provar alguma coisa... Mas o que será?

**Hinata:** para de querer dar uma de esperta e pensa num jeito de atrair a atenção pra mim!

No mesmo momento em que eu falei isso, deu pra ouvir a porta de uma das cabines do banheiro se abrindo. E quando me virei pra trás quem tava saindo do banheiro era uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto antes, com o cabelo liso cumprido até os ombros, negro, com os olhos da mesma cor, lábios rosados, pele branca e peitos bem grandes pra uma garota com mais ou menos nossa idade...

Mas que inferno! Mais uma com cara de boneca?!

**Garota:** eu não queria me intrometer, mas é que a resposta é tão ridícula que eu tenho que responder -.-

QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É!?

**Yuki:** você é a garota nova não é? Harumi Mai...

**Mai:** isso mesmo _– acenando –_eu juro que não tava dando a mínima pra conversa de vocês, mas a garota do pônei tava falando tão alto que eu acabei escutando...

GAROTA DO PONEI?!

**Hinata:** Yuki eu vou matar essa menina...

**Mai:** antes de tentar me odiar, me ouça...

**Hinata:** ¬¬

**Mai:** é o seguinte, se você quer desviar a atenção de um casal perfeito, você precisa de outro mais perfeito ainda pra poder competir...

Não entendi nada... Esse plano é ridículo...

**Yuki:** Saquei... Essa foi boa... – Como ela pode entender e eu não?!

Não a apóie sua Judas! Que espécie de amiga é você?!

**Hinata:** do que você tá falando!?

**Yuki:** olha só, pra desviar a atenção você só precisa arranjar alguém melhor que o Neji pra ir com você ao baile entendeu?

Agora que eu entendi essa droga de plano parece ser bom ¬¬, mas eu não vou admitir isso...

**Yuki:** a questão é achar alguém tão popular quanto o Neji...

_**- Minutos depois –**_

**Sasuke:** eu e a Hinata-chan? No baile?

**Yuki:** isso mesmo n.n

**Hinata:** Sasuke-kun... Não precisa se você não quiser... – Se não quiser o caramba, ou ele vai comigo ou vai ficar estéril o resto da vida.

**Sasuke:**_- olhando pra cara do Neji – _que nada Hinata-chan n.n fico muito honrado n.n _– risadinha maligna -_

**Neji:**_- amarrando o Sasuke com um monte de dinamites em volta nos trilhos de um trem bala vindo com hienas comedoras de gente em volta e tocando fogo –_

**Yuki:** então isso é um sim n.n?

**Sasuke:** sim n.n

**Meninas bisbilhotando:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÕOOOOO ºOº

**Meninos bisbilhotando:** NÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO Ç.Ç

**Neji:**_"NÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO Ç.Ç"_

Por que eu não pensei no Sasuke?! As garotas sem amor próprio quando não babam pelo Neji babam pelo Sasuke, ele vive sendo perseguido pela escola, tira ótimas notas e tem a maior pose de machão... Tá bom que ele parece uma garotinha perto do irmão dele... Mas mesmo assim vai ser perfeito ºOº, eu com certeza vou conseguir a coroa com ele do meu lado MWHUAHUAHUA!! ºOº

**Yuki:**_- sussurrando – _Hinata você tá fazendo aquela cara de novo ¬¬

**Hinata:** caham u.ú, arigato Sasuke-kun n.n _– reverenciando – _me busque em casa as nove ok?

**Sasuke:** tá n.n

_**- Longe Dali, no Pátio escolar –**_

**Mai:**_- sentada na mesa do pátio da escola – _será que essa gente não consegue fazer um doce decente?!

**Garota:** Harumi Mai?

**Mai:** quem quer saber?!

**Garota:** Hirai Matake, turma "A", você pediu para me chamarem lembra?

Hirai Matake era uma garota de aparência frágil, possuía cabelos castanhos cumpridos até o meio das costas, olhos também de cor castanha, mas meio opacos, seu tipo físico era comum para a sua idade, nada de volumes exagerados como a morena a sua frente.

**Mai:** ah n.n, mandei mesmo...

**Hirai:**_- se sentando a frente dela – _você acabou de entrar na escola, como é que ficou sabendo da minha existência!?

**Mai:** ah n.n, eu tenho meus contatos... E depois a loira cachaceira deixa as gavetas dos históricos escolares aberta...

**Hirai:** o que você quer?

**Mai:** uma sociedade n.n, você tem alguns contatos que podem ser úteis pra mim n.n

**Hirai:** o.õ contatos?

**Mai:** você faz parte do clube de divulgação não é?

**Hirai:** sou a chefe do clube na verdade...

**Mai:** e esse clube é o responsável pela nomeação do baile não é?

**Hirai:** infelizmente... Aonde você quer chegar?

**Mai:** tudo que eu quero é brincar com uma antiga amiga n.n... E você pode me ajudar...

**Hirai:** quem é essa sua amiga?

**Mai:** o nome dela é Mizuki...

_**- No Banheiro Masculino – **_

**Sasuke:** para de me olhar assim Neji ¬¬ foi sua prima quem me convidou ¬¬

**Neji:**_- olhar assassino –_

Depois que eu convidei a Shizuro pro baile, além de eu não ganhar 300 conto a Hinata-sama convidou o Uchiha... EU MATEI JESUS NA MINHA VIDA PASSADA!?

O Uchiha não pode ir ao baile com a Hinata-sama, ele é um safado traiçoeiro que adora ver o povo se ferrar... E depois... COMO A HINATA-SAMA PODE PREFERIR O UCHIHA!?

No fundo alguma coisa me diz que isso tudo é um plano maligno friamente calculado por um monte de garotas desocupadas que gostam de sacanear com a vida dos outros... Mas isso é paranóia minha...

**Sai:** tudo isso é muito estranho...

**Neji:** por quê?

**Sai:** por que é estranho o fato de a Shizuro-chan ter aceitado ir ao baile acompanhado de uma bicho...

**Neji:**_- levantando o punho –_

**Sasuke:** se querem saber aquela Shizuro pra mim é maligna ¬¬ o Itachi já pegou a irmã dela e ele falou que o capeta está incorporado em todas as mulheres da família Mizuki ¬¬

**Neji:** você é um paranóico, a Shizuro é inofensiva -.-

_**- Longe Dali, no Ginásio –**_

**Sayu:** Shizuro-chan!

**Shizuro:**_- bebendo chá - _o que foi Sayu-chan?

**Sayu:** fiquei sabendo de algo que pode nos atrapalhar no negocio dos dois Hyuugas...

**Shizuro:** o que?

**Sayu:** adivinha quem a Hyuuga convidou pro baile?

**Shizuro:**_- sem vontade nenhuma de adivinhar - _...

**Sayu:** tá -.-, sua sem graça, ela chamou o Uchiha pra ir ao baile com ela!

**Shizuro:** Itachi-sempai?!

**Sayu:** não o Sasuke-kun...

**Shizuro:** ah que susto u.u, eu ia ficar morrendo de inveja, Itachi-sempai é tão gosto... Enfim... Sasuke-kun? Por quê?

**Sayu:** não foi coincidência ela convidar o Uchiha dez minutos depois que o Neji te convidou... E depois aquela amiguinha dela Hymura, tava lá e aquela garota é maligna...

**Shizuro:** nee... Realmente essa historia não é coincidência... Ainda mais depois da nova ficha que eu vi na gaveta aberta da sala da diretora...

**Sayu:** nova ficha? Que historia é essa?

**Shizuro:**_- sorriso maligno – _isso vai ser divertido...

_Continuaa n.n/_

_Feliz natal minhas paixões n.n/_

_Queria ter terminado o capitulo antes mas o que vale é a intenção XDD_

_Enfim desejo um Feliz natal pra todo mundo n.n/_

_E espero que tenham gostado do capitulo XDD (se não gostarem dessa vez culpem o Neji já que é natal XDD)_

_Com muito amor n.n,_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


	6. Armações perigosas

**Disclaimer:**Naruto não é meu ¬¬, mas o Itachi é u.ú, ele só não sabe ainda... Karekano não é meu, e eu admito não ter parentescos com a garotinha que mandam os outros para o inferno em Jigoku no Shoujo XDD

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

_- reações/estado – _

_**- localizações –**_

De vez em quando, eu entro em umas crises existenciais daquelas e fico questionando a mim mesma por que será que eu faço questão de ter uma imagem tão perfeita e também questiono em como seria a minha vida se eu não fizesse questão de ser perfeita...

Geralmente eu me levanto e vou abrir a janela do meu quarto e seguir normalmente a minha vida ignorando e não me importando com o motivo, até mesmo por que, pra ser sincera eu não sei qual é... Mas tem sempre algo que entra no meu quarto e me faz esquecer tudo isso...

**Yuki:** HYUUGA ACORDA!

Como isso ¬¬

**Cap.06**

"**Armaçôes perigosas..."**

_**- Mansão Mizuki, quarto da Shizuro, 14 horas para o Baile - **_

**Shizuro:**_- bebendo chá - _Hirai-san n.n, que surpresa vê-la...

**Hirai:** surpresa por quê? Foi você quem me chamou aqui Shizuro-chan...

**Shizuro:**_- sorriso – _é mesmo me desculpe... Mas por favor sente-se e tome um chá n.n _– servindo - _

**Sayu:**_- de dentro do banheiro -_SHIZU! PRA QUE É TEM TANTO PÓ COMPACTO NESSE BANHEIRO?

**Hirai:** é a Fujiwama!

**Shizuro:** é sim n.n, ela passou a noite aqui em casa... Sayu-chan! Venha até aqui, nossa convidada chegou...

**Sayu:**_- saindo do banheiro - _ pra que você guarda tanto pó Shizuro? Suas espinhas são tão grandes assim! Olá Hirai-chan n.n

**Hirai:** olá o.õ

**Sayu:** então n.n? Qual é a ocasião da visita?

**Hirai:** eu é quem quero saber -.-

**Shizuro:**_- lendo numa ficha –_Hirai-chan... Vamos ver... Matake Hirai, turma "A"... Você presta diversos serviços à escola, é presidente do grupo de divulgação, tem um ótimo comportamento, boas relações com os professores e notas impecáveis...

**Sayu:** nossa, a ficha dela é quase tão boa quanto a sua Shizu...

**Hirai:** vocês me chamaram aqui pra lerem a minha ficha! E como foi que vocês conseguiram isso?

**Sayu:** ser presidente do grêmio dá pra Shizu um monte de vantagens n.n

**Shizuro:** o que eu não entendo... _– fazendo biquinho - _é como uma aluna tão competente como você não foi eleita representante de turma...

**Hirai:**_- quebra o copo – _

**Sayu:** eu também não entendo Shizu-chan... Uma garota com uma ficha tão boa deveria se presidente de turma com certeza...

**Shizuro:** mas por que é que Hirai-chan não é representante? Ah, por causa da Hinata-chan...

**Hirai:** ¬¬²

**Sayu:** é o seguinte, temos uma proposta pra te fazer...

**Shizuro:** nós sabemos o quanto você queria ser representante Hirai-chan...

**Sayu:** e nós também sabemos o porquê você não conseguiu... E, discordamos totalmente, nós achamos que você deveria ser a representante...

**Hirai:** ¬¬³

**Shizuro:** e... Nós podemos conseguir que você seja...

**Hirai:** vai falando Mizuki, o que você quer?

**Shizuro:** é o seguinte, você faz parte do grupo de divulgação que cuida das votações e etc. Isso é algo que a presidente do grêmio não pode intervir...

**Sayu:** você quer se vingar da Hinata-chan, e nós sabemos exatamente como n.n

**Hirai:** ... Continuem...

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, quarto da Hinata -**_

É engraçado como às vezes você tem a sensação de que tem alguém tramando contra você... Do que eu estou falando todos me amam n.n

O que eu não estou conseguindo achar, é um motivo plausível para a Yuki e a novata espertinha terem invadindo meu lindo quarto a essa hora da manhã...

**Mai:** é o seguinte garota do pônei – garota do pônei é o seu... – você e essa sua cara de sonsa podem conseguir algo que eu quero muito naquele antro de perdição que vocês chamam de escola...

**Hinata:** o que faz a novata espertinha pensar que eu vou conseguir alguma coisa pra você?

**Mai:** faço um trato com você, se você me ajudar a conseguir o que eu quero, eu te ajudo a ganhar a coroa daquele baile ridículo...

**Hinata:** vai falando amiga n.n

**Mai:** olha só eu sei que perto da Shizuro você pode parecer uma garota muito menos fofa, gentil, doce, atraente, inteligente e prestativa e bondosa do que ela...

**Hinata:** anda logo ¬¬

**Mai:** mas eu garanto pra você que aquele rostinho de boneca só ta lá pra esconder a verdadeira face maligna, assassina e mercenária dela...

**Yuki:** nós estamos falando da mesma Shizuro? 

**Mai:** e ela por acaso tem uma irmã gêmea malvada? ¬¬

**Yuki:** você tem problemas, a Shizuro serviu de babá há dois dias atrás pro meu irmãozinho lá em casa e ele disse que adorou ela...

_**- Shizuro de babá na casa da Yuki há dois dias atrás -**_

**Irmão da Yuki:** hei babá o.ó venha fazer minha comida, brincar comigo, servir de alvo para minhas bexigas de tinta, limpar meu quarto, dá banho no meu cachorro, consertar meus brinquedos e perder pra mim no vídeo game o.ó

**Shizuro:**_- bebendo vodka -_ você me parece bem grandinho para fazer tudo isso n/n

**Irmão da Yuki:** se você não fizer o que eu mando eu digo pra minha mãe que te odeio e ela vai te despedir o.ó

**Shizuro:**_- levantando – _Olha aqui moleque, eu tive um péssimo dia, então se você não disser pra sua mãe que me adorou e que eu deveria receber um aumento eu te crucifico no teto, faço uma fogueira com os seus bonequinhos embaixo enquanto frito seu cachorro no microondas e arrebento seu vídeo game com uma marreta entendido! ¬¬

**Irmão da Yuki:** ç.ç

_**- Mansão Hyuuga, quarto da Hinata –**_

**Yuki:** a Hyuuga deveria concentrar o ódio dela no Neji -.- a Shizuro é inofensiva.

**Mai:** a questão é que depois de dar um fim na Shizuro a outra garota vai ta no papo...

**Yuki:** o Neji é um homem...

**Mai:** sério? ...Que se dane, olha só o jeito mais prático de ganhar a coroa é desviando a atenção que vai ser dada pra Shizuro...

**Yuki:** ah claro -.- e como é que vamos fazer isso? Vamos prendê-la no armário durante o baile?

**Mai:** cala boca e para de retrucar ¬¬

**Yuki:** tão gentil... ¬¬

**Mai:** desviar a atenção da Shizuro é facil, nós só precisamos arranjar um vestido exuberante pra garota do pônei, embebedar o par da garota do pônei, quebrar uma perna, conseguir um carro de fuga e afastar dela o acompanhante trouxa que ó serve para dar status.

**Yuki and Hinata:**_- não acompanharam nada - _o que o.õ?

**Mai:** o que a garota do pônei vai usar nesse baile?

**Hinata:**_- aponta pra um vestido pendurado na porta do armário – _

**Mai:** por que você está apontando para uma cortina?

**Hinata:** isso não é uma cortina sua mula ¬¬ é o meu vestido.

**Mai:**_- olha pro vestido –_ não é uma cortina mesmo. _– liga no celular – _Loui, meu querido prepare um vestido de gala e que seja divino, quero que o tecido seja de fio egípcio, preto, com fitas de ceda rosa nas bordas, fenda na coxa, tomara que caia e colado na cintura para esta tarde viu? O tamanho? _– olha pra Hinata – _extra grande...

**Hinata:** vai tomar no...

**Yuki:** a parte do vestido eu entendo, mas pra que a gente vai embebedar o Sasuke!

**Mai:** o par da Hinata é só um encosto, se ela estiver sozinha vai ser mais fácil.

**Hinata:** mais fácil pra que?

**Mai:** pra você quebrar a perna.

**Hinata:** e por que é que eu iria quebrar a perna?

**Mai:** pra poder desviar a atenção do "acompanhante trouxa que só serve pra dar status" da Shizuro.

**Hinata and Yuki:** quê! O.õ

**Mai:** ¬¬ a gente só precisa fazer com que o par da Shizuro no baile fique longe dela ¬¬

**Yuki:** ah o.ô

**Hinata:** pra que nós vamos afastar o Neji da Shizuro?

_**- Fora do Quarto – **_

**Neji:**_- indo bater na porta –_Hinata-sama n.n, hora do café...

**Mai:**_- dentro do quarto – _use a cabeça ¬¬ com ele longe da Shizurom ela não vai poder interferir

**Neji:** ahn? Tem alguém aí? _– colando o ouvido na porta - _

**Yuki:** -_ dentro do quarto – _é verdade, com a Shizuro longe a Hyuuga se favorece...

**Neji:**_- cospe sangue - _O.O

**Hanabi:** Neji-nii-san ç.ç quando o café vai sair? 

**Neji:** com licença! _– sai correndo – _

**Hanabi:** lá vai correr pro telefone -.- é uma moça mesmo...

_**- Mansão Uchiha – **_

_- Triiiiim – _

**Sasuke:**_- dormindo – _hm...

_- Triiiiim – _

**Itachi:** Sasuke ¬/.\¬

_- Triiiiim – _

**Sasuke:**_- dormindo – _me deixa em paz 

_- Triiiiim – _

**Itachi:** telefone pra você animal ¬/.\¬

_- Triiiiim – _

**Sasuke:**_- acordando – _você nem atendeu sua bicha... _– toma porrada – _

**Itachi:** olha o identificador de chamadas imbecil ¬/.\¬ é o telefone da sua amante _– sai do quarto –_

**Sasuke:** capeta de irmão ¬¬ _- atendendo o telefone – _que você quer sua bicha!Já falei que não vou ficar doente pra furar com sua prima ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone – _cala a boca idiota ¬¬ eu não te liguei pra isso...

**Sasuke:** ligou pra que então! Pra dizer que me ama? ¬¬

**Itachi:** não pressione a garota Sasuke, essas coisas são faladas com o tempo n/.\n

**Sasuke:** cala a boca porrx você não tinha isso ido embora?¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone – _me escuta caceta lembra de uma época que você queria pegar a Shizuro?

**Sasuke:** lembro ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone – _pois é hoje você vai realizar seu sonho n.n

**Sasuke:** nem ferrando ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone – _por que não sua bicha?

**Sasuke:** você ta é doido! A Shizuro deve ser louca que nem a irmã dela ¬¬ o Itachi ficou tão traumatizando que treme até hoje quando ouve alguém falar "Mizuki"

**Itachi:**_- cospe sangue - _Mizuki? O/.\o _– delirando – _

**Neji:**_- no telefone – _nada garanta que ela seja louca também ¬¬

**Itachi:**_- tomando o telefone –_escuta aqui namorada do Sasuke, fique bem longe das garotas da família Mizuki são todas um bando de loucas por detrás daqueles corpinhos esculturais e daquele sorriso fofo ¬/.\¬ 

**Sasuke:** é de uma educação... ¬¬

**Neji:**_- no telefone –_ então como é que faço pra ficar longe dela beleza?

**Itachi:** sei lá ¬¬ jogue um saco de dinheiro numa vala e espere ela ir atrás?

**Neji:** - _no telefone – _é sério sua bicha ¬¬

**Itachi:** você tem coragem moleque ¬/.\¬

**Sasuke:** ah claro ¬¬ pra te xingar pelo telefone todo mundo é corajoso...

_**- Mansão Mizuki, quarto da Shizuro – **_

**Shizuro:** se a Hirai-chan quer tomar o lugar da Hinata-chan, nós não podemos permitir de maneira alguma que ela seja eleita rainha do "Baile do Cupido".

**Hirai:** isso é fácil de impedir, é só fraudar a eleição ¬¬

**Sayu:** se o povo descobrir que a eleição foi fraudada quem se lasca é a Shizuro.

**Shizuro:** por isso... E depois minhas caras senhoritas n.n, a nova aluna que entrou na escola ontem com certeza deve estar agora com a Hinata-chan armando um plano para que eu não ganhe esse baile.

**Hirai:** e por que ela faria isso? Todo mundo que olha pensa que você é uma garotinha fofa e inocente ¬¬

**Shizuro:** Hirai-chan n.n, estamos no meio de um jogo n.n

**Hirai:** você está me usando ò.ó?

**Shizuro:**_- ignorando - _ nós precisamos descobrir onde a Hinata-chan encomendou o vestido do baile... Sayu-chan, chame o carro e diga que nós vamos para uma loja de artigos esportivos, e depois ligue para um pintor de outdoors.

_**- Ruas de Konoha, 6 horas para o Baile –**_

**Hinata:** Hymura ¬¬

**Yuki:** que foi Hyuuga?

**Hinata:** por que aquela novata sem noção está ajudando a gente?

**Yuki:** sei lá -.-, só sei que ela deve ta doidinha pra sacanear com a cara da Shizuro.

**Hinata:** o sobrenome dela é Harumi?

**Yuki:** e eu lá sei,ela nem me disse o nome, só disse que queria conhecer a tal da Hyuuga Hinata...

**Hinata:** engraçado ela me lembra alguém.

**Yuki:** para de divagar e ache logo o capeta da loja ¬¬

**Hinata:**é de uma gentileza -.- _- aponta – _é ali,_"U-lá-lá Icha Icha Paradise Vestidos & Lingeries"_

**Yuki:** que porrx de loja é essa o.õ?

**Hinata:** é esse o nome da loja que a novata sem noção escreveu...

**Yuki:** Hinata ¬¬ aquilo é uma loja de roupas eróti...

**Hinata:** cala a boca e entra o.ó _– chutando – _

_**- Do outro lado da rua – **_

**Lee:** Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, meus queridos amigos que me amam e me respeitam...

**Naruto:** fala sombrancelhudo n.n

**Sai:** eu ignoro que você existe lembra?

**Lee:** aquelas são a Hinata-chan e a amiga dela entrando numa loja de reputação questionável? _– apontando - _

**Naruto:**você deve ter se drogado sombrancelhudo, a Hinata-chan nunca... _– olha – _O.O

**Sai:** todas as santinhas têm um lado safado pelo visto o.ô

**Lee:** mas pra que é que a Hinata-chan entrou numa loja como aquelas!

**Sai:** ela vai pro baile com o Sasuke gay não vai? Vai que ela pensou que ele fosse homem e preparou uma surpresinha pra ele?

**Lee and Naruto:** O.O

_**- Mansão Uchiha – **_

_- Triiiiiiim - _

**Itachi:**_- atendendo – _casa de aborto feto feliz n/.\n

**Naruto:**_- no telefone - _Itachi passa pro Sasuke rápido O.O

**Itachi:** ele foi buscar um bagulho pra mim ¬/.\¬ a senhorita quer deixar recado? 

**Naruto:**_- desliga – _

**Itachi:** eu sou gentil com as namoradas do Sasuke e elas desligam na minha cara ¬/.\¬

_- Triiiiiiiim – _(odeio essas onomatopéias)

**Itachi:**_- atendendo – _funerária vai com Deus n/.\n

**Lee:**_- no telefone –_funerária? Sai-kun você ligou errado!

**Sai:**_- no telefone – _é a bicha do irmão dele tirando onda

**Itachi:** eu vou tirar onda com você quando eu te encontrar moleque safado ¬/.\¬

**Lee:**_- no telefone –_Itachi-sempai! Onde o Sasuke-kun foi!

**Itachi:** ah sei lá -/.\- foi numa loja aí.

**Sai:**_- no telefone – _essa mula manda o menino ir buscar o bagulho pra ele e não sabe onde é o bagulho!

**Itachi:** esse moleque quer morrer ¬/.\¬

**Lee:**_- no telefone – _O que é que ele foi buscar?

**Itachi:** eu sei lá -/.\- na verdade foi uma louca do pão aí que mandou eu mandar ele ir buscar um vestido numa loja com um vestido de noiva na vitrine...

**Lee:**_- desliga – _

**Itachi:** ¬/.\¬

_**- Ruas de Konoha – **_

**Naruto:** e aí? 

**Lee:** ele disse que o Sasuke-kun está numa loja com um vestido de noiva na vitrine ò.ó

**Naruto:** mas só tem uma loja com o vestido de noiva na vitrine aqui! È a_"U-lá lá Icha Icha Paradise Vestidos & Lingeries" _ eles fazem encomenda de qualquer vestido e permitem que você prove qualquer vestido na loja sem compromisso com o aluguel de...

**Sai:** sua bicha que sonha em ser uma linda noiva ¬¬

**Lee:** a loja em que a Hinata-chan entrou tem o mesmo nome... _– lendo a placa –_

_**- Dentro da loja "U-lá lá Icha Icha Paradise Vestidos & Lingeries" – **_

**Orochimaru:**o que você está olhando garotinha?

**Yuki:**_- suspeitando - _para um alfaiate falido fazedor de vestidinhos para madames você até que tem botas bonitas ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** me perdoe se eu tenho bom gosto u.ú

**Hinata:**_- no provador – _HEI! ERA PRA ESSE VESTIDO TER ESSE BURACO AQUI "ATRÁS"?

**Yuki:** e a julgar pelo brilho do couro é legitimo, e parece que não foi muito gasto ¬¬ 

**Orochimaru:** eu as comprei hoje ¬¬ 

**Yuki:** devem ter sido caras... Chanel?

**Orochimaru:** Gucci ¬¬ o que é que você quer heim?

**Hinata:**_- no provador – _ESSE VESTIDO TÁ COM PROBLEMA! O DECOTE FICOU BEM NO MEIO DO...

**Yuki:** me diga então senhor Loui... A quanto tempo você trabalha com moda?

**Kabuto:**_- entrando –_Orochimaru-sama -.-, as cintas-ligas descartáveis chegaram...

**Yuki:** OROCHIMARU?

**Orochimaru:**_- pro Kabuto – _Sua imitação desgraçada do Harry Potter...

**Kabuto: **o que eu fiz? 

**Yuki:** eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado ¬¬ _- correndo pra fora da loja – _"U-lá lá... " _– lendo a placa – _pintaram essa porcaria de nome por cima! Mas então... _– vê garotinhos do outro lado da rua com armas de paint ball –_ paint ball do meio da rua?

**Sasuke:**_- saindo de uma loja do outro lado da rua carregando uma caixa – _Eu sabia que o Itachi era gay ¬¬ mas ele é quem deveria vir buscar os vestidos dele... _– abrindo a caixa – _mas será que eu peguei a numeração certa?

**Lee:** Sasuke-kun!

**Yuki:**_- olha pro outro lado da rua – _UCHIHA! 

**Sasuke:** ahn? Aquela ali é a Hymura?

**Yuki:**_- gritando do outro lado da rua – _UCHIHA! SAI DAÍ! NÃO DEIXA ELES ACERTAREM O VESTIDO!

**Sasuke:** o que? –_ olha para os garotinhos com armas de paint ball –_ O.O

_- momento câmera lenta __**on**__– _

**Yuki:**_- falando em câmera lenta - _coooorreee dáiiii seu buuuuuuurrooooo!

**Garotinhos com armas de paint ball:**_- atirando em câmera lenta em direção ao vestido sem dó nem piedade – _

**Sasuke:**_- xingando em câmera lenta – _FUDEEEEEEEXXXXXX!

**Lee:**_- se jogando na frente em câmera lenta e sendo acertado por todos os tiros –_Nââââââââââooooooo! ºOº _- cai no chão - _

_- momento câmera lenta __**off – **_

**Sasuke:** Lee! Você tem problemas porrx? 

**Lee:** corre Sasuke! 

**Sasuke:** nem precisa mandar ¬¬ 

**Lee:** Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** que é?

**Lee:** seja digno ò.ó

**Sasuke:**_- sai correndo – _

**Lee:** - _se encolhendo – _está tão frio ç.ç

**Naruto:** você tem problema? Aqueles vestidos vêem sempre com capas protetoras ¬¬

**Sai:** ae, Naru-bicha, acho que essa coisa vermelha no chão não é tinta...

_**- Do outro lado da rua – **_

**Yuki:** caramba que coisa bizarra ¬¬

**Hinata:** aquela vaca fala que o vestido que pertenceu a minha mãe parecia uma cortina ¬¬ mas o que ela encomendou pra mim parecia roupa de stripper

**Yuki:** as vezes me espanta o tanto que você é burra ¬¬

**Hinata:** como é que é! Ò.ó9 

**Yuki:**_- ignorando - _mas no final das contas... Por que será que pintaram o nome da verdadeira loja de vestidos por cima da placa dessa loja?

**Hinata:** fumou foi? ¬¬

_**- Longe Dali, numa luxuosa loja de doces – **_

**Sasuke:** trouxe o que você tinha pedido pro Itachi me mandar trazer pra você... Nem eu entendi essa frase -.-

**Shizuro:** - _tomando chá -_ Obrigada Sasuke-kun n.n, agora poderia entregar pra Hinata-chan?

**Sasuke:** hãn o.õ?

**Shizuro:** é n.n, ela havia me pedido, pra eu pedir pro Itach-sempai, pra ele pedir pra você, vir me trazer o vestido pra eu pedir pra você levar pra ela...

**Sasuke:** ta bom eu vou levar ¬¬... maluca _- saindo - _

**Sayu:** eu não entendo, você teve tanto trabalho pra devolver o vestido intacto pra Hinata?

**Shizuro:**_- tomando chá – _isso foi apenas uma amostra Sayu-chan n.n

**Mai:** e pra uma amostra... _– aparecendo do nada – _eu tenho que admitir que foi um golpe muito bem feito.

**Shizuro:** Mai-chan n.n, que saudades... Venho provar os doces da região?

**Mai:** vim, e são uma bostx se você quer saber ¬¬, no entando Shizu, pagar o dono da loja pra enrolar a Hyuuga, pintar um nome falso por cima da placa de uma loja pornográfica, dar armas de paint ball para criancinhas, e calcular o momento exato em que as criancinhas atirariam naquele viadinho não foi trabalho demais para só uma amostra?

**Shizuro:** Mai-chan eu sou uma profissional... _– bebe chá – _e como profissional eu não posso poupar trabalho n.n

**Mai:** que os jogos comecem Mizuki...

**Shizuro:** eu vou me divertir muito... Harumi...

_Cooontinuaaa 8DD_

_Oulá minhas caras paixões '-' que saudades de vocês '-'_

_Mao: idiota ¬¬_

_Enfim u.u, sim eu sei, eu sei, eu demorei demais, enrolei de mais e quando volto eu volto com esse capitulo de merda e.e, enfim eu ainda to viva viu? É que vocês não sabem o tanto que eu sofri u.ú, eu viajei, tive que formatar o pc, os capítulos que eu estava escrevendo foram todos pro pau u.ú _

_Descuuuuulpem pela demora e.e, por favor não batam muito em mim, eu estou completamente traumatizada e.e, eu juro que queria ter escrito um capitulo bem legal mas é tudo culpa do Neji e.e_

_Neji: ¬¬_

_Yuuko: Cala boca é tudo sua culpa_

_Neji: você ficou perdendo tempo uma semana chorando pelo que aconteceu no manga e a culpa é minha!_

_Yuuko: é sim u.ú_

_Eu prometo que se vocês deixarem review eu posto a continuação em menos de uma semana ta? '-'_

_Com muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito amor ç.ç_

_Yuuko (and Ponky!)_


End file.
